koleksi
by Karasu51
Summary: Bagi beberapa orang, barang antik memang menarik untuk di jadikan koleksi. tapi tidak bagiku! daripada mengoleksi benda tidak berguna itu, aku lebih tertarik mengoleksi sesuatu yang bisa ku gunakan untuk menghangatkan ranjang ku. anak kecil di larang baca!.
1. kushina

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo dll

Lemon NTR anak kecil dilarang baca.

Di meja makan keluarga Namikaze, terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang tengah menata makan sambil bersenandung ria. Dia tampak bahagia, terlihat jelas dari raut muka nya. Wanita beruasia tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu melihat jam di pergelangan tangan nya yang masih menunjukan pukul lima sore, itu artinya suami dan anak nya akan segera pulang.

Perlu di ketahui, Kushina adalah pengantin baru. Dan baru satu bulan yang lalu dia menikah dengan Minato, seorang duda dengan satua anak yang bernama Naruto. Dia sendiri seorang janda sebelum menikah dengan Minato, usia pernikahan dengan suami pertama nya tidak berjalan lancar sehingga Kushina merasakan memutuskan berpisah. Dan kini dia kembali berkeluarga setelah lama menyadang status janda.

Pernikahan pertama nya tidak membuahkan seorang anak kerna bisa dibilang usia pernikahan nya hanya seumur jagung. Dan maka dari itu, Kushina bertekat akan mempertahankan pernikahan nya dengan Minato dan memiliki seorang anak dari suami nya yang sekarang.

"Tadaima.. "

Kushina mendengar salam dari arah depan dan bergegas menghampiri.

"Okaeri.." jawap Kushina dengan senyum manis.

" hari ini masak apa kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto yang baru masuk. Dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

" masakan kesukaan mu, ramen!" Jawap Kushina.

" dan bagaimana latihan karatemu"

" tenang saja kaa-san semua lancar, tidak ada yang perlu di kawatirkan."

Naruto langsung pergi ke tempat latihan setelah pulan sekolah, dan itulah kenapa dia masih mengenakan seragam. Dan perlu kalian tau dia barusaja mendapat sabuk hitam belakangan ini.

" bagus lah, tidak ada yang cidera kan?"

Melihat anak dan istri nya mengobrol dengan akrap, Minato merasa sangat senang. Dia sempat kawatir jika Naruto tidak mau menerima Kushina, tapi kekawatiran itu hilang saat Kushina dan Naruto begitu dekat. Mereka seberti bukan anak dan ibu tiri saja.

" hah.. aku di cuekin." Ujar Minato untuk menyita perhatian istri nya. Dan itu berhasil dengan Kushina yang lansung meminta maaf dan tawa dari Naruto.

" maaf Minato, aku tidak bermaksut begitu," ujar Kushina merasa bersalah.

" hehe tidak apa, melihat kalian akrap membuatku sangat senang." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum pada Kushina.

" Dan ada yang ingin ku bicarakan pada kalian. Aku akan keluar kota untuk beberapa hari, ada masalah di berusahaan cabang yang ada di Suna." Sebagai pengusaha yang memiliki perusahaan di mana-mana, Minato sering bepergian ke berbagai kota.

" ehh! Kapan dan berapa lama?" Tanya Kushina terkejut. Ini pertama kali nya dirinya akan di tigal keluar kota setelah menikah dengan Minato.

" malam ini, keadaan nya mendesak dan mengharuskan ku sampai besok pagi. Aku tidak tau akan sampai berapa lama, tapi mungkin akan sampai setengah bulan."

" kenapa mendadak sekali? Dan kenapa sampai selama itu?"

" maaf ya," ujar Minato,

" tenang saja kaa-san, tou-san tidak akan selingkuh kok. Dia tipe lelaki setia." Sahut Naruto, sedikit bercanda, dan itu membuat Kushina yang sedikit murung tersenyum kembali.

" mau bagamana lagi, baiklah kalo begitu. Jam berapa kau berangkat Minato?"

" pesawat ku berangkat jam tujuh. Dan seperti nya aku masih memiliki sedikit waktu untuk menikmati masakan mu." Ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

Tidak terasa sudah tiba saat nya bagi Minato untuk berangkat. Dia sudah memesan taxi untuk mengantar nya kebandara. Awal nya Kushina ingin mengantar menggunakan mobil tapi Minato menolak, dia tidak mau merepotkan istri nya.

" aku berangkat sekarang, Naruto jaga ibu mu selama ayah tidak ada."

"Tenang saja tou-san, Aku akan menjaga kaa-san dengan baik."

" jangan lupa menghubungiku saat kau tidak sibuk Minato," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

" baik aku akan selalu memberi kabar. aku berangkat sekarang. Baik- baik di rumah ya," ujar Minato sambil mencium kening Kushina.

" haik."

Minato pergi meninggalkan istri dan anak nya, tapi ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Dia menyeringai senang melihat kepergian ayah nya. Dan itu luput dari pandangan Kushina.

' sekarang kau miliku Kushina.' ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Kushina salah menilai naruto. Dia bukan anak baik seperti yang iya pikirkan. Hanya karna Naruto selalu bersikap ramah dan selalu ceria, Kushina berfikir bahwa anak tiri nya adalah orang baik.

Kenyataan nya tidak. Naruto tertarik dengan tubuh ibu tiri nya itu. Dan dia sudah menunggu saat- saat seperti ini. Dimana ayah nya pergi dengan jangan waktu lama dan diri nya hanya berdua saja dengan Kushina.

Jika kau bertanya pada teman laki-laki Naruto di sekolah tentang seperti apa naruto itu. Maka mereka pasti akan menjawap, Naruto itu orang yang baik dan ramah. Tapi kenyataan nya tidak, Naruto adalah seorang lelaki yang sering tidur dengan kekasih teman nya sendiri. Ada yang secara paksa sampai mereka bertekuk lutut, ada juga yang menyerahkan tubuh mereka secara cuma-cuma. Dan kini dia sedang mengincar ibu tiri nya.

" nee.. kaa-san bagamana jika kita nonton televisi saja. Kau terlihat sedih setelah tou-san pergi."

" ahh.. maaf, aku hanya belum terbiasa. Hehehe... baiklah aku akan ambil cemilan dan kau membuat coklat panas."

"Yokay kushina-sama, akan ku buatkan coklat panas terenak di dunia."

Kushina tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto, dia merasa bahwa Naruto itu benar-benar anak yang baik dan ceria. Tapi sayang nya dia salah, dia tidak sadar jika diri nya sedang di incar oleh Naruto. Dan malam ini akan Naruto pastikan dia akan menikmati tubuh Kushina sampai puas.

Duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara komedi memang menyenangkan. Ini kebiasaan mereka. Di saat malam hari, Kushina, Minato dan Naruto yang akan menonton bersama sambil menikmati cemilan dan coklat panas. Tapi kali ini di ruang keluarga hanya ada Naruto dan Kushina karna Minato pergi keluar kota.

Selagi menonton televisi, Naruto beberapa kali melirik Kushina yang meminum coklat panas buatan nya. Dia menyeringai dalam hati saat coklat panas milik Kushina sudah habis. Ada sesuatu yang Naruto masukan kedalam minuman Kushina. Dan itu adalah obat perangsang.

" kau tidak apa kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Kushina tampak tidak nyaman. Kushina beberapa kali menggesekan pahanya karna merasa tubuh nya mulai bernafsu.

Perlu di ketahui, Kushina mengenakan baju tidur yang cukup tipis dan baju itu menunjukan dengan jelas paha mulus dan belahan dada Kushina.

" ahh... i-iya, aku tidak papa" jawap Kushina. sebenar nya saat ini Kushina merasa sangat bernafsu karna obat yang Naruto masukan kedalam minuman nya.

" benarkah? Lalu kenapa Kau berjeringat kaa-san. ? Tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Dia menyeringai sambil duduk lebih dekat pada Kushina, tangan nya dengan berani memegang paha mulus ibu tiri nya.

Kushina tersentak saat Naruto memegang pahanya, apalagi saat Naruto mengelus nya dengan lembut, tapi entah kenapa diri nya tidak menolak, malahan Kushina memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati usapan tangan Naruto di paha nya.

Melihat reaksi Kushina, Naruto menyeringai dengan senang. Seperti nya ibu tiri nya ini sudah benar- benar bernafsu sampai tidak menolak sentuhanya, dengan begini Naruto berani melakukan lebih.

" sshhh... ohhh.." desah Kushina saat tangan Naruto semakin bergerak keatas, dia sadar jika anak tiri nya tengan menggerayangi tubuh nya dan tentu saja ini tidak boleh. Tapi Kushina sudah di kuasai nafsu sampai tidak peduli siapa yang menyentuh nya saat ini.

" ohhh... Naruto emmhhh... ahhh..." desah Kushina semakin erotis saat tangan Naruto sampai pada vagina nya. Bukan hanya itu ciuman Naruto di leher nya membuat Kushina semakin bernafsu.

Tangan Naruto mulai menyusup kedalam celana dalam Kushina, dia merasakan vagina itu sudah sangat basah. Lalu Naruto memasukan satu jarinya kedalam vagina Kushina.

Naruto merasakan tubuh Kushina sedikit tersentak saat dia memasukan jari nya, tapi setelah itu Kushina kembali mendesah nikmat. Apalagi saat Naruto menggerakan jari nya. Desahan Kushina semakin keras sambil meremas kepala Naruto yang masih mencunbu leher nya.

Baru dua menit Naruto bermain dengan vagina Kushina, dia merasakan vagina ibu tiri nya berdenyut. Dia menghentikan aksi nya mencumbui leher Kushina dan semakin cepat menggerakan jari nya keluar masuk di dalam vagina Kushina.

" ohhh... naru, a-aku akan-AAHHHHHHHH..."

Belum selesai Kushina bicara. Dia sudah lebih dulu mencapai klimaks. Tubuh nya menegang dengan wajah senang sambil menyemburkan cairan cinta nya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi Kushina, dia mencabut jari nya dan berbisik di telinga Kushina dengan nada lembut.

" kita pindah ke kamar, kushina."

Kushina mengangguk lemah mendengar bisikan Naruto, pandangan nya tampak sayu dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto menggendong Kushina, dengan gaya bridal style. Dia membawa wanita seksi itu menuju kamar nya.

Sesampai nya di kamar, Naruto menurunkan Kushina di atas ranajang. Dia tidak langsung mencumbui Kushina tapi mengambil handycam di dalam laci sampin ranjang. Setelah menyalakan nya dan meletakan di atas meja belajar, Naruto kembali menghampiri Kushina di atas ranjang.

Sebelum memulai menikmati tubuh Kushina, Naruto terlebih dulu melucuti semua pakai Kushina, tentu nya setelah dia melepas pakaian nya lebih dulu. Dan Naruto kembali menyeringai senang melihat tubuh polos Kushina yang begitu seksi. Penis nya sudah sangat tegang hanya melihat tubuh seksi ibu tiri nya ini.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto membuka paha Kushina dan menekuk lutut wanita di bawah nya ini. Diri nya lalu berlutut di tengah paha Kushina yang terbuka lebar sambil mengarahkan penis nya pada lubang vagina Kushina. Dan dengan sekali dorongan, Naruto memasukan penis nya pada lubang kenikmatan Kushina.

Kushina melenguh nikmat saat merasaka vagina nya terasa penuh oleh penis Naruto. Mulut nya sampai terbuka dengan mata terpejam. Dan saat Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya, Kushina mendesah nikmat dengan ekspresi senang.

" ohhh... nikmar sekali, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... lagi naru, lebih cepat lagi, emhhsss... ahhh..."

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar permintaan Kushina, dia mempercepat gerakan nya sambil meremas payudara Kushina.

" uhhh... vaginamu nikmat sekali Kushina, ahhh... rasanya masih sangat sempit." Ujar Naruto sambil terus menggenjot Kushina.

Kushina sadar jika saat diri nya tengah bercinta dengan Naruto. Hal itu karna obat perangsang hanya membuat tubuh nya sangat bernafsu. Kushina tidak peduli, siapa yang tengan mencumbu nya saat ini. Yang Kushina pikirkan adalah rasa nikmat yang dia dapatkan dari persetubuhan ini hingga nafsu nya terpuaskan.

" emmhh... ohhh naru, aku hampir sampai, ssshhh... ohhh..."

"Aku juga Kushina, kita keluar bersama. Ahhh..."

Naruto menyodok vagina Kushina semakin keras dam dalam. Dan Hal itu membuat tubuh seksi Kushina terhentak dengan kasar.

" ahhh... ahhh.. ahhh... naru, emmhhss... a-aku keluar, kyyaaaaahhhhh..." Kushina merasakan orgasme yang begitu dasyat sampai membuat tubuh nya bergetar. Vagina nya sampai menjepit penis Naruto dengan sangat kuat.

" uhhh... sialan! Aku juga keluar Kushina! Guuhhhhhh..." Naruto memasukan penis nya begitu dalam pada vagina Kushina, lalu sperma panas dia semburkan mengisi rahim Kushina.

Setelah orgasme mereka mereda, tampak Kushina yang tersenyum nakal pada Naruto. Dia menatap lelaki yang menggagahi nya dengan wajah sayu sambil berucap.

" aku mau lagi Naru, puaskan aku malam ini."

" tentu kushina, malam ini akan ku buat kau melayang dalam kenikmatan." Jawap Naruto dengan seringai lebar.

Pagi menjelang, dan matahari masih tampak malu-malu untuk menunjukan sinar nya.

Dia dalam sebuah kamar dengan cat warna orange, terlihat dua manusia yang tengah tertidur. Atau lebih tepat nya satu yang masih tidur karna satunya lagi sudah membuka mata. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Kushina, dua orang yang tadi malam habis bercinta dengan panas.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap wajah tidur Kushina yang menghadap diri nya. Wanita itu tampak cantik meski dalam keadaan tidur.

Mungkin karna hari sudah mulai siang, Kushina membuka mata. dia mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali untuk menyesuakan dengan sinar yang masuk dari luar.

Setelah pandangan nya tampak jelas, Kushina melihat Naruto yang tersenyum sambil menatap diri nya. Awal nya dia berfikir kalau Naruto ingin membangun kan nya, tapi setelah diri nya bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang. Dia baru sadar jika diri nya tidak mengenakan apapun, hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh bawah nya. Sementara bagian atas nya tidak tertutup apapun.

"Ehh!" Ujar Kushina bingung. Dia menatap kesamping dimana Naruto masih tersenyum pada nya. Dan dia baru sadar jika Naruto tidur di bawah selimut yang sama dengan nya.

"Ohayou, Kushina, " ujar Naruto masih dengan senyum nya. Dia bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang tepat di samping Kushina.

"A-apa yang yang terjadi" ujar kushina mulai merasa tidak enak. Dia menarik selimut ke atas untuk menutupi payudara nya. Lalu pandangan nya menyapu seluruh kamar dan baru sadar jika ini bukan kamar nya. Dia juga melihat baju nya tergelatak di lantai bersama pakain dalam nya.

" kau lupa? Tadi malam kau begitu liar sampai hampir membuatku kualahan, aku tidak tau kalau kau begitu agresif di atas ranjang." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

" a-apa!?" Seperti terbentur sesuatu, Kushina mengingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi malam. Dimana diri nya begitu liar nya di atas ranjang.

" ke-kenapa ini bisa terjadi, hiks! A-aku."

"Sudah tidak usah menangis. Tadi malam aku memasukan obat perangsang kedalam minuman mu, jadi wajar saja jika kau begitu liar dan Aku menantikan malam berikut nya Kushina." Ujar Naruto mengagetkan Kushina.

" k-kenapa kau melakukan hal sperti itu, aku ini ibumu,"

" hanya ibu tiri, kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah." Jawap Naruto, "lagi pula kau cukup cantik dan seksi untuk menghangatkan ranjang ku."

" apa! Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi Naruto" Kushina mulai marah saat mendengar semua ucapan dari Naruto. Dia tidak menyanka kalo anak yang dia anggap baik tega melakukan ini pada nya.

" dengan apa? Kau tidak punya bukti Kushina, mereka tidak akan percaya. Dan lagi aku punya sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu. Naruto mengambil laptop di samping nya. Dia membuka nya dan menunjukan pergumulan antara diri nya dan Kushina.

Di dalam vidio itu tampak Kushina yang tengah mengulum penis nya, lalu Naruto mempercepat vidio sampai pada adegang di mana kushina tengah dalam posisi doggy style sambil menghadap kamera. Di belakang nya terlihat naruto yang sedang menggerakan pinggul nya sampai tubuh kushina terhentak. Bahkan kushina juga mengacungkan dua jari nya sambil tersenyum nakal.

" bagaimana, hebat kan?" Ujar Naruto pada Kushina. Naruto dengan gesit menjauhkan laptop nya saat Kushina ingin mengambil nya. Bisa- bisa Kushina langsung membanting nya jika berhasil merebut dari naruto. Yah meskipun itu tidak jadi masalah karna dia juga sudah menyimpan nya di card reader.

"Cepat hapus vidio itu!" Ujar Kushina keras.

" hahaha! Jangan bercanda. Mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti semua perintah ku! Jika tidak, aku akan menyebarkan vidio ini ke internet. kau tau, aku sudah memotong beberapa bagian dimana aku tidak tersorot kamera."

" hiks! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini, kita ini keluarga." Ujar Kushina sambil menangis.

" bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku tertarik dengan tubuh seksimu. Dan aku mau kau menghangatkan ranjang ku saat tou-san tidak ada" jawap Naruto sambil menyeringai ke arah Kushina.

Kushina tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya bisa pasrah menuruti kemauan Naruto jika tidak ingin vidio itu tersebar. Dan mulai sekarang kehidupan nya akan berubah.

Di saat kushina kalut dalam pikiran nya, tiba tiba Naruto menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Kushina terkejut saat Naruto mengambil tempat di depan nya dan membuka pahanya.

" tadi malam aku belum puas, jadi kita lanjutkan sekarang."

" ku-kumohon, jangan Naruto." Pinta kushina memelas. Tapi naruto tidak peduli, dia mendorong tubuh kushina hingga wanita itu berbaring.

" nikmati saja Kushina, nanti juga kau akan keenakan." Ucap Naruto sambil kenyeringai lebar.

TBC.

Fic baru dengan pairing NaruKushi. Hehehe.. gimana asem kah? Kecut kah? Atau malah hambar? Silahkan kasih saran, bisa review atau pm langsung.


	2. takluk

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo dll..

Lomon NTR bahasa vulgar. anak kecil dilarang baca!

Hari minggu pagi di kota konoha tampak masih sepi karna memang kebanyakan orang masih tertidur. padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh. Hari minggu di jadikan alasan kebanyakan orang di konoha untuk bangun lebih siang. Yah karna mereka tidak bekerja dan juga sekolah, jadi mereka bebas mau bangun jam berapapun juga.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze. Dua penghuni rumah itu sudah bangun dari tidur nya. Kushina tengah memasak untuk sarapan dan naruto sedang menunggu nya di meja makan. Ruang makan yang menyatu dangan dapun membuat naruto dengan bebas melihat gerak-gerik kushina dari tempat nya duduk.

Kushina lebih pendiam setelah kejadian kemarin. Dia masih tampak sedih karna naruto melakukan hal bejad pada diri nya. Di tambah Naruto juga selalu mengancam akan menyebar vidio adegan ranjang mereka jika diri nya tidak menurut. Hal itu benar-benar membuat kushina tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti perintah dan keinginan Naruto.

"Apa masih belum selesai, Kushina," ujar Naruto yang datang menghampiri. Dia tidak lagi memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan kaa-san, tapi sekarang dia langsung menyebut nama nya.

" su-sudah selesai, aku akan membawanya ke meja makan." Ujar nya dan buru-buru pergi.

Terlihat jelas bahwa kushina menghindari naruto, dan naruto sadar akan hal itu. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum saja sambil mengikuti Kushina ke meja makan.

"Wah.. kelihatan nya enak. " ujar Naruto. dia mengambil tempura dan memakan nya.

" kau tidak makan Kushina?" Tanya Naruto saat wanita yang duduk di seberang meja hanya diam.

" ah! I-iya." Tanpa mau menatap Naruto, Kushina mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk. Dia memakan nya dalam diam tidak peduli jika Naruto memperhatikan nya.

Naruto tau Kushina enggan bicara pada nya, dan Naruto menganggap itu wajar setelah apa yang terjadi. Dan itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk nya. Lagipula dia yakin Kushina tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Jadi, dia tenang-tenang saja.

Tidak terasa mereka selesai memakan sarapan mereka. Dan Kushina buru buru membawa piring kotor untuk di cuci di wastafel. Dia berniat menghindari Naruto sebisa mungkin.

Baru saja Kushina menaruh piring kotor di wastafel, dia merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

" aku berniat membuat rekaman lagi, jadi setelah selesai mencuci piring, datanglah kekamarku, oke?" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Dia melepas pelukan nya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Tentu nya setelah melumat bibir Kushina lebih dulu.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Kushina hanya bisa terisak, dia tau maksut Naruto dengan membuat rekaman. Apalagi kalau bukan adegan ranjang mereka. Tadi malam juga begitu, Naruto merekam kegiatan ranjang mereka tanpa bisa Kushina menolak.

Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto, jangtung Kushina berdebar saat ingin membuka pintu. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut, jika tidak vidio nya akan tersebar di internet. dan Kushina tidak mau itu terjadi. Pilihan yang dia punya saat ini hanyalah mengikuti perintah Naruto jika tidak ingin vidio nya jadi konsumsi publik.

Setelah membuka pintu, Kushina melihat Naruto yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan sebuah HP di tangan. Kushina juga melihat bahwa Naruto tidak mengenakan atasan, sementara bagian bawah tubuh Naruto tertutup selimut. Di samping kiri dan kanan ranjang ada kamera yang terpasang pada sebuah tripod. Dan tentu saja Naruto sudah menyalakan nya.

" kau lama sekali Kushina, kemarilah." Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk tempat di samping nya.

Kushina berjalan dan naik ke atas ranjang, dia duduk di samping kanan Naruto dengan wajah menunduk dan kaki di lurus kan.

Melihat Kushina sudah duduk di atas ranjang, Naruto tersenyum sambil berucap " kenapa kau tidak mulai melepas pakaian mu Kushina? Apa kau mau aku yang melepas nya.?"

" Naruto, kumohon hentikan semua ini, Aku ini ibu mu!" Kushina mencoba meminta pada Naruto untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini. Meskipun Kushina tau itu akan sia-sia.

" bukankah sudah ku bilang, kita ini tidak memiliki hubungan darah dan kau hanya ibu tiriku."

"Tapi tetap saja ini tidak boleh. Kita adalah keluarga meskipun tidak ada hubungan darah di antara kita. Jadi, ayo kita mulai dari awal dan menjadi anak dan ibu yang semesti nya."

" kau tau jawabanku tetap tidak. Aku lebih tertarik menjadikan mu panghangat ranjang ku daripada hubungan ibu dan anak seperti yang kau bilang. Jadi sekarang cepat buka bajumu!." Perintah Naruto.

Dengan berat hati, Kushina hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Naruto. Dia berdiri sebentar dan melepas kaos orange yang dia kenakan dan rok biru selutut nya. Berikut nya Kushina membuka bra dan celana dalam nya hingga kini dia telanjang bulat.

Setelah melepas semua pakaian nya, Kushina bersimpuh di atas ranjang sambil menutupi kedua payudara nya dengan tangan. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto yang masih duduk tersenyum karna melihat Kushina yang tampak malu-malu.

" kau sangat cantik Kushina." Ujar Naruto, dia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh bawahan nya dan menunjukan bahwa diri nya juga sudah tidak mengenakan apapun.

" kemari dan duduk di pangkuan ku!." Perintah Naruto lagi.

Kushina menurut, karna memang hanya itu yang bisa iya lakukan, dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto, Dengan tangan yang menutupi payudara nya. Kushina juga menoleh kesamping, tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Naruto.

Dengan pelan Naruto menyikirkan tangan yang menutupi payudara Kushina. lalu, memegang pipi Kushina dan menolehkan nya supaya menghadap diri nya. Berikut nya, Naruto melumat bibir seksi di depan nya dengan penuh nafsu,

Kushina hanya bisa menerima saat lidah Naruto menerobos kedalam mulut nya dan mengajak lidah nya untuk saling bergulat. Tapi Kushina tidak memberi perlawanan, dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Naruto mengobrak-abrik mulut nya.

Bosan karna Kushina tidak membalas, Naruto menyudahi ciuman nya dan berpindah pada leher Kushina. Dia menyesap nya sampai meninggalkan kissmark Di leher jenjang kushina.

Kushina menahan diri agar tidak mendesah saat Naruto terus mencium leher nya. tapi, saat kedua tangan Naruto mulai meremas kedua payudara nya, Kushina harus menutup mulut nya dengan tangan karna desahan nya hampir lolos.

Mengetahui Kushina menutup mulut nya dengan tangan untuk menahan desahan nya, Naruto menghentikan aksi nya. Dia ingin mendengar Kushina mendesah seksi karna sentuhan nya. jadi, jika dengan ciuman dan remasah Kushina masih bisa menahan desahan nya, maka Naruto harus langsung ke menu utama. Maka dari itu Naruto menurunkan Kushina dari pangkuan nya dan menuntun nya untuk menungging ke arah kamera.

Saat Naruto membuat tubuh nya dalam posisi doogy style, Kushina tau Naruto akan memulai permainan yang sesungguh nya. Maka dari itu dia menoleh kebelakang sambil bicara. "kumohon Naruto, hentikan semua ini!." Pinta Kushina memelas.

Tapi seakan tidak peduli Naruto menyeringai sambil berlutut di belakang Kushina. Dia menggesekkan penis nya pada lipatan vagina Kushina Dan mendorong pinggul nya pelan hingga semua penis nya terbenam pada vagina Kushina.

" bukankan ini nikmat Kushina?" Ujar Naruto sambil menggerakan pinggul nya dengan pelan, dia melihat Kushina yang menggigit bibir bawah nya untuk meredam desahan. Maka dari itu, Naruto menarik pinggul nya sampai penis nya hampir terlepas dan menghentakan nya pada vagina Kushina dengan keras.

PLAK.

" Ahhhhh..."

Naruto menyeringai mendengar desahan Kushina, dia mulai menggerakan lagi pinggul nya. Kali ini dengan tempo cepat dan keras sampai membuat tubuh Kushina terhentak.

" emmhhh... ahhh... hentikan Naruto kumohon, ahhh..."

Seringai Naruto melebar mendengar desahan Kushina meski sambil memohon agar diri nya berhenti. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan menuruti ucapan Kushina, dia malah semakin bersemangat menggerakan pinggul nya.

PLAK PLAK PLAK.

" emmhh.. sshhh... ahhhh... ahhh... ahhh... naruto, b-berhenti, uhhh..." meski bicara begitu sebenar nya tubuh Kushina menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Dia hanya tidak mau mengakui nya.

" kenapa barus berhenti Kushina, kau terlihat menikmati nya."

" t-tidak, aku tidak menikmati nya!. " ujar Kushina menyangkal.

" lalu kenapa sampai mendesah begitu jika tidak menikmati nya?"

Kushina tidak menjawap ucapan Naruto. Dia hanya terus mendesah setiap kali ujung penis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, Kushina merasa akan klimaks. vagina nya berdenyut saat diri nya hampir sampai. Tapi tepat saat dia akan sampai, tiba-tiba Naruto menghetikan gerakan nya, membuat Kushina batal mendapatkan orgasme.

Kushina menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang menyeringai ke arah nya.

" kenapa?, apa kau hampir sampai?" Ujar nya pada Kushina.

" ti-tidak! Bahkan aku tidak kenikmati nya sama sekali." Jawap Kushina berbohong.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengan ucapan Kushina. Lalu Dia kembali menggerakan pinggul nya, dan saat merasakan vagina Kushina kembali berdenyut Naruto menghentikan gerakan nya lagi.

" kau yakin belum mau sampai?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan senyum nya.

" su-sudah ku bilang, a-aku tidak merasakan apapun." Ujar Kushina keras kepala.

Kembali Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya, dan saat merasakan vagina kushina kembali berdenyut, Lagi lagi Naruto menghentikan gerakan nya.

Tiga kali kushina gagal mendapatkan orgasme, dan jujur itu membuat nya frustrasi. Dia ingin melepaskan nafsu nya tapi Naruto selalu menghentikan gerakan nya saat dia hampir sampai.

'Kumohon, biarkan aku klimaks.' ujar Kushina dalam hati. Tidak mungkin dia mengucapkan nya dengan keras.

Kushina kembali merasakan Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya, dan lagi, saat diri nya hampir sampai, Naruto berhenti bergerak.

air mata Kushina menetes di atas ranjang. Dia menangis karna sangat frustasi tidak bisa menuntaskan klimaks nya.

" kau yakin belum mau sampai Kushina."ujar Naruto sekali lagi. Masih dengan senyum di wajah nya.

" hiks! Hiks! a-aku tidak merasakan apapun." Jawap Kushina masih keras kepala. setelah selesai bicara, Kushina kembali merasakan gerakan penis Naruto di dalam vagina nya. Dan kembali saat diri nya hampir sampai Naruto menghentikan gerakan nya.

Lima kali Kushina gagal mendapatkan orgasme, dan itu sangat membuat nya frustrasi sampai menangis.

"Hiks! ja-jangan begini Naruto." Ujar Kushina pada akhir nya, dia kalah oleh nafsu nya.

" apa maksutmu Kushina?, aku tidak mengerti." jawap Naruto pura-pura tidak tau.

" hiks! Hiks! Bi-biarkan aku klimaks, Hiks!" Ujar Kushina sambil menangis.

Sekali lagi Naruto menyeringai mendengan ucapan Kushina. Dia memegang pantat sintal Kushina dan meremas nya dengan gemas sabil berucap. " baiklah, dengan senang hati akan ku lakukan. Tapi, jangan tahan desahan mu."

Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya lagi sambil terus meremas pantat Kushina, gerakan nya sangat cepat dan keras sehingga tidak sampai tiga menit vagina Kushina kembali berdenyut. Dan seperti permintaan naruto, kali ini Kushina tidak menahan desahanya.

"Ohhh... yahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... nikmat naru, nikmat sekali, uhhh... " desah kushina, tidak ada raut penolakan di wajah kushina, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah mendapatkan orgasme setelah lima kali gagal.

Naruto sangat bersemangat menggerakan pinggul nya karna mendengar desahan Kushina, sampai suara benturan selangkangan nya dan pantat Kushina terdengar keras.

" emmhhsss... a-aku keluar naru, aku keluar, kyyaaaaaahhhhhhh..."

Kushina mendesah begitu keras saat ahir nya diri nya bisa mencapai klimaks, tubuh nya sampai bergetar karna saking nikmat nya orgasme yang dia rasakan.

Setelah orgasme nya mereda, Kushina langsung ambruk sehingga penis Naruto terlepas dari vagina nya. Dia terengah-engah dengan senyum puas di wajah nya.

Melihat keadaan Kushina sekarang, Naruto tertawa kecil, dia membalik tubuh Kushina hingga telantang dan langsung membuka pahanya. Diri nya belum keluar jadi dia ingin menikmati vagina ibu tiri nya itu sampai dia puas.

" aku belum keluar, jadi kita mulai lagi Kushina," ujar Naruto dengan senyum nakal.

Kushina hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Naruto, dia sudah terjatuh dalam nafsu sampai tidak peduli lagi jika yang tengah menjamah tubuh nya adalah anak tiri nya sendiri.

" la-lakukan Naru, puaskan aku lagi," ujar nya malu dengan pipi merona.

Dan berikut nya, Kushina kembali mendesah saat Naruto memasukan penis nya dan menggerakan pinggul nya. Hanya saja, sekarang Kushina tampak lebih menikmati sentuhan Naruto pada tubuh nya.

" Ohhh... le-lebih cepat Naru, ahhh!."

Lima hari berlalu sejak kepergian Minato, dan selama itu pula Naruto dan Kushina selalu bercinta setiap malam nya. Sekarang Kushina sudah tidak mencoba menghindar lagi dari Naruto. bahkan, sekarang Kushina sudah berani menggoda Naruto. Dan itu membuat Naruto sangat senang karna akhir nya, Kushina takluk pada nya.

Di atap sekolah yang bernama KHS, pemeran utama kita tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sambil sibuk memainkan HP nya. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan HP nya itu. Yang jelas Naruto tersenyum senang sambil menatap layar HP nya.

Aktifitas Naruto terganggu dengan suara pintu yang di buka, dan saat dia menatap ke asal suara, dia melihat seorang siswi berambut indigo panjang tengah berjalan ke arah nya setelah keluar dari pintu. Dia kenal wanita itu, nama nya Hinata, kekasih dari inuzuka kiba. dirinya cukup dekat dengan Hinata karna bagaimanapun dia adalah salah satu wanita yang pernah atau sering menghangatkan ranjang nya.

" ternyata kau disini Naruto, aku mencarimu dari tadi." Ujar Hinata sambil duduk di samping Naruto.

" memang nya ada apa Hinata,? Tanya Naruto. Setelah bel istirahat siang berbunyi Naruto langsung pergi kesini.

" tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu."

" hohh.. apa kau merindukanku?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

" yah aku merindukanmu, lebih tepat nya, aku merindukan sentuhanmu." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum nakal.

" hehehe maaf, belakangan ini kita memang jarang bersama karna tou-san menikah lagi dan sering di rumah. Jadi aku tidak bisa membawamu ke rumah ku."

Dulu sebelum Minato menikah dan masih sering pergi keluar kota, Naruto sering membawa banyak wanita kerumah nya. Dan salah satu nya Hinata.

" tapi bukankah sekarang tou-san mu sedang di luar kota, dan hanya ada ibumu saja di rumah kan.? Atau kau belum bisa menaklukkan ibu tirimu itu sehingga tidak berani membawa wanita kerumah?"

Hinata tau jika Naruto sedang mengincar ibu tiri nya sendiri. Itu karna Naruto sendiri yang memberi tau nya.

" kau meremehkan ku Hinata, dia sudah tunduk padaku sekarang. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau membuat nya terkejut dengan tiba tiba membawa seorang wanita dan tidur bersama."

" Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi yang lain juga mulai mengeluh karna kau jarang menemui mereka. Sperti nya mereka benar- merindukan sentuhan mu. apalagi kepala sekolah, tadi aku melihat nya masturbasi di ruangan nya sambil menyebut nama mu." Perlu di ketahui, kepala sekolah KHS adalah Tsunade Senju, seorang janda yang kesepian.

" hahaha! Benarkah? Nanti aku akan keruangan nya. Bercinta dengan nya sebelum pulang bukan ide yang buruk." Jawap naruto sambil tertawa senang.

" jadi?, apa kau punya target baru setelah menaklukkan ibu tirimu?" tanya Hinata.

" ada, nama nya Kurenai Yuhi, ."

" Oh, guru matematika itu? Aku cukup dekat dengan nya."

" bagus kalo begitu, kau bisa membantuku kan?" Tanya Naruto.

" tentu, tidak masalah buatku tapi, kenapa sekarang incaranmu ibu-ibu?, kau tidak tertarik dengan vagina perawan lagi?" Hinata sedikit heran dengan Naruto, kenapa sekarang seleranya ibu-ibu.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya merasa membuat istri orang bertekuk lutut padaku lebih menantang." Ujar Naruto enteng.

" terserah kau saja, dasar gila!"

"Bwahahaha lalu kenapa kau mau tidur dengan orang gila ini Hinata" jawap Naruto sambil tertawa keras.

"Sudah diam!"

" haha! Baiklah. Ne! Hinata, apa kau mau nonton, aku punya koleksi baru." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

" apa itu kau dan ibu tirimu,?

Naruto mengangguk untuk menjawap pertanyaan Hinata.

" baiklah aku mau. Berikan HP mu padaku!."

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang dengan menonton vidio antara Naruto dan Kushina.

TBC.

Fiuhh! Capek. semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Berhubung ada yang minta supaya pairing nya cuma narukushi, jadi aku hanya akan fokus pada pairing itu. Tapi tentu saja beberapa wanita akan muncul, meski cuma bertar sih.

Sebenar nya chap tiga udah kelar, cuma belum di edit. masih banyak typo dan kesalahan bahasa, jadi tunggu aja.

Dan chap tiga kushina akan berubah agresif. Bwahahaha!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer : Mashashi kishimoti

Warning : typo dll

Lemon NTR kata-kata fulgar dan hal negatif lain nya.

Anak kecil di larang baca dan dosa tanggung sendiri.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak Naruto memberi Kushina obat perangsang. Dan selama itu pula, setiap malam mereka selalu tidur bersama. Berbeda dengan tiga hari pertama, dimana saat itu Kushina selalu pasif dan tampak selalu mencoba untuk menghindar dari Naruto, kini Kushina lebih aktif. Bahkan Kushina tidak segan menggoda Naruto duluan.

Kushina kalah oleh nafsu nya sendiri sehingga dia tunduk pada Naruto. Itu karna Naruto sangat pintar merangsang area sensitif nya. Dan Kushina tidak bisa membobongi diri nya sendiri bahwa tubuh nya sangat menikmati dan selalu menginginkan sentuhan dari Naruto.

Saat ini Kushina sedang mencuci piring begas makan malam nya dengan Naruto. Dia berdiri di depan wastafel dengan tangan penuh busa. Sementara di meja makan, Naruto duduk sambil menatap diri nya dengan senyum lebar di wajah nya.

Naruto tersenyum bukan karna alasan, dia hanya merasa sangat senang karna kushina sudah sangat menurut dan melakukan permintaan nya tanpa keberatan. Bahkan Kushina tidak protes saat dia bilang ingin melihat Kushina mencuci piring dengan hanya tubuh berbalut dalaman.

Yap! Saat ini Kushina tengah mencuci piring dengan tubuh yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam hitam berenda dan bra yang juga warna hitam. Dan itu membuat Kushina terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda.

" hei! Aku kedinginan, boleh aku pakai bajuku?" Ucap Kushina saat tubuh nya mulai kedinginan.

" Ehehehe! Tidak boleh Kushina, aku belum puas menatap tubuh seksi mu. Tapi jika kau memang kedinginan, aku akan menghangatkan mu.? Jawap Naruto sambil tersenyum semakin Lebar.

Naruto mulai bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Kushina. lalu, setelah dia sampai, Naruto memeluk tubuh seksi Kushina dari belakang. Dia mendekap nya dengan mesra seperti sepasang kekasih.

" bagaimana sudah hangat?" Tanya Naruto sambil meletakan dagunya di pundak Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum merasakan pelukang Naruto dan itu memang membuat tubuh nya sedikit menghangat.

" hihihi! Ya, hangat sekali" jawap nya sambil tertawa lembut.

Sepuluh menit kemudian. Kushina sudah selesai mencuci piring. Dan Naruto masih memeluk nya dengan mesra.

" aku sudah selesai, apa kau akan terus memeluku? Aku susah bergerak."

" hehehe!, ingin nya sih begitu, tapi ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu."

" apa itu?" Jawap Kushina.

" ada di kamarku, kita kesana saja. "

" bagamana mau kekamar jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukan mu!" Ujar kushina sambil mencubit pinggang Naruto.

" Aww! Hey dasar nakal!. Baiklah aku akan lepas." Ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukan nya pada tubuh Kushina.

" mau ku gendong ke kamar?" ujar Naruto sekali lagi sambil tersenyum pada Kushina.

" hihihi! Boleh."

Dan Naruto menggendong Kushina dengan gaya bridal style menuju kamar nya.

Sesampai nya di kamar, Naruto menurunkan Kushina di atas ranjang. Dia menatap tubuh Kushina yang hanya mengenakan pakain dalam sambil tersenyum lebar.

" kau benar benar sangat seksi Kushina."

"Terima kasih pujian nya Naruto" jawap Kushina sambil tersipu.

" jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?" Tanya Kushina.

" sebentar akan ku ambil."

Naruto berjalan menuju meja belajar nya, lalu dia mengambil laptop dan membawa nya ke atas ranjang. Naruto duduk di atas ranjang dengan kaki di lurus kan dan menaruh laptop di atas paha nya.

Kushina duduk di samping Naruto dengan tubuh merapat, dia mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Naruto karna dia hanya menggunakan dalaman.

Sebenar nya bukan kali ini saja Naruto meminta hal aneh pada nya, kemarin sore Naruto meminta nya untuk tidak mengenakan apapun saat menonton televisi bersama, dan tadi pagi Naruto memintanya memasak sambil masturbasi, dan alhasil masakan Kushina gosong.

Setelah Naruto menyalakan laptop nya, dia membuka sebuah folder dengan nama koleksi. Dan setelah Naruto membuka folder itu, muncul lagi folder lain dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Yang menjadi fokus Kushina adalah nama dari banyak nya folder di laptop Naruto. Itu karna nama folder itu menggunakan nama manusia.

Ada folder yang bernama Hinata, lalu Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Tsunade, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi yang paling menyita perhatian nya adalah folder dengan nama Mikoto, itu karna Kushina sangat kenal dengan nama itu.

" sebenar nya apa ini Naruto?" Terlihat jelas bahwa Kushina tampak bingung dan penasaran.

" pilihlah salah satu dan akan ku jeleskan semua nya."

Karna penasaran dengan folder yang bernama Mikoto jadi Kushina memilih nya. Dan saat di buka, isi nya adalah lima belas vidio. di lihat dari tampilan nya sudah terlihat jelas bahwa itu vidio dewasa. Kushina terkejut saat melihat wajah orang yang menjadi tampilan vidio-vidio itu.

" ini kan Uchiha Mikoto, dia teman baik ku!"

Karna semakin penasaran, Kushina memutar salah satu vidio. Dan langsung di suguhkan adegan ranjang antara Mikoto dan Naruto. Di dalam vidio tampak Mikoto yang menungging menghadap kamera dengan Naruto yang menggenjot tubuh nya dari belakang. Mikoto tampak sangat menikmati sodokan dari belakang nya sambil menunjukan wajah ahegao ke arah kamera.

Semakin penasaran saja Kushina setelah melihat vidio Mikoto dan Naruto. maka dari itu, Kushina membuka satu persatu semua folder di laptop Naruto. Dan Kushina hanya bisa tercengang saat mengetahui jika di setiap folder, berisi wanita yang berbeda-beda. hanya satu yang menyamakan nya yaitu, di setiap vidio selalu Naruto yang menjadi pemeran lelaki nya.

" kau aktor jav!?"

" Bwahaha! Tentu saja bukan. Mereka itu koleksi wanitaku. Dan mereka juga bukan artis jav. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya seorang pelajar dan ibu rumah tangga. Ada juga yang seorang guru dan satu kepala sekolah."

Kushina menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto. Saat kehidupan nya masih normal dengan ada nya Minato di rumah, Kushina menganggap Naruto itu anak yang sangat baik. Dia selalu ceria baik dan tampak ramah pada tetangga. Lalu saat kejadian satu Minggu yang lalu dimana Naruto memberi diri nya obat perangsang, Kushina menganggap Naruto itu sangat jahat. Dan sekarang, setelah diri nya mengetahui rahasia Naruto yang mengoleksi wanita, mungkin tidak salah jika Kushina berfikir jika Naruto itu gila.

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu? Lagipula mereka senang-senang saja ku jadikan koleksi. Dan bukankan kau sama dengan mereka, senang menjadi koleksiku!"

"A-apa! Mana mungkin! Aku sangat membencimu." Jawap Kushina jutek.

" hehe! wajah mu tidak bisa berbohong Kushina. yah meskipun tiga hari awal kau tampak selalu menghindar, tapi sekarang kan tidak lagi. Kau bahkan berani menggodaku, benar kan?"

Kushina enggan Mengakui nya tapi apa yang Naruto katakan benar. Sekarang diri nya selalu menikmati setiap sentuhan Naruto, bahkan menginginkan lebih.

Tapi sekarang Kushina tau jika diri nya hanyalah salah satu koleksi Naruto, dan entah kenapa Kushina merasa sedikit sedih. Apa diri nya tidak rela jika hanya menjadi koleksi dan menginginkan lebih?

Naruto memeluk kushina saat melihat nya tampak sedikit murung.

" jangan sedih, meski hanya koleksi tapi kau yang paling spesial. Atau jangan jangan kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?."

" apa! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki gila seperti mu. Asal kau tau saja, hatiku hanya untuk Minato!"

" tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu, kau membaginya dengan orang lain." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

" aku tidak membagi nya, tapi kau yang merebut dari Minato!." Jawap Kushina tidak mau kalah.

" hehe! Baik, aku yang merebut nya." Ujar Naruto sambil menutup laptop dan meletakan nya di atas laci samping ranjang. Lalu sekali lagi Naruto memandangi tubuh Kushina yang hanya mengenakan dalaman.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Naruto turun dari ranjang, dia mengambil kamera dan mengarahkan nya ke atas ranjang

Melihat Naruto menyalakan kamera, Kushina tersenyum. Dia tau mau apa Naruto dengan kamera itu. Apa lagi kalo bukan untuk merekam kegiatan ranjang mereka. Yap! Naruto memang selalu melakukan nya, merekam setiap kegiatas panas dengan para wanita nya.

Satu kamera di letakan di samping kanan ranjang dan satu lagi ada di sudut kiri. Kedua kamera itu sudah menyala, siap merekam malam panas Naruto dan Kushina.

" kau siap membuat rekaman yang bagus malam ini?, kushina~" ujar Naruto lalu melepas pakaian nya sendiri.

Mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan, Kushina melepas bra dan celana dalam nya, lalu dia duduk menghadap Naruto. Kushina menekuk kedua lutut nya dan membuka paha nya cukup lebar, tubuh nya condong kebelakang dengan tangan kiri sebagai penopang. Lalu dengan telunjuk tangan kanan nya, Kushina memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mendekat.

" sangat siap!. Kemari dan puaskan aku, sayang~" jawap Kushina sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya dengan erotis.

Naruto menyeringai sambil mendekati Kushina. Lalu, setelah berada di hadapan Kushina, naruto melumat bibir seksi milik wanita busty itu.

Ciuman mereka sangat panas dimana kedua nya saling bersilat lidah dan tidak mau kalah.

" emhh... eemmhhss... " desih Kushina di sela ciuman nya. Tangan kanan nya meremas kepala Naruto sambil memperdalam ciuman.

Mungkin karna tangan kiri nya merasa pegal, Kushina menjatuhkan tubuh nya ke belakang, dan karna tangan kanan nya masih meremas kepala Naruto, jadi lelaki itu ikut ambruk dan menindih Kushina.

Tapi seakan tidak peduli, mereka masih berciuman dengan panas nya. Dan tangan kiri Naruto juga mulai bergerilya di paha kushina. Dia memberi usapan lembut pada paha dalam Kushina, lalu bergerak semakin keatas menuju vagina Kushina. Naruto sedikit mengelus lipatan vagina Kushina lalu memasukan jari tengan nya.

" Emmhhh... emmhh... ahhh!"

Karna tidak kuat mendapat rangsangan pada vagina nya, Kushina melepas ciuman. Dan Naruto sendiri berpindah mencium leher jenjang Kushina, dia menyesap nya sampai meninggalkan bercak merah.

" ssshhhh... ohhhh... emmhhh... ahhh!" Hanya mendesah yang Kushina bisa lakukan saat diri nya merasakan gerakan tangan Naruto di dalam vagina nya semakin cepat.

" Ohhh! Sshhh... ahhh... Naru, aku hampir sampai. Uhhh!." Ujar kushina.

Naruto tidak menjawap ucapan Kushina karna masih sibuk memberi tanda pada leher Kushina. Tapi, dia mempercepat gerakan jari nya di dalam vagina Kushina. Naruto bisa merasakan denyutan di dalam vagina Kushina, yang menjadi tanda bahwa wanita berambut merah ini akan segera keluar.

" Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru, aku tidak kuat lagi! A-aku keluar, kyyaaaaahhhhhh..." Kushina mendesah keras sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang berada di atas nya. Dia memeluk nya erat, saat tubuh nya menegang karna rasa nikmat saat orgasme.

Lalu saat orgasme Kushina sudah mereda, Naruto mencabut jari nya. Dia bangkit dari atas tubuh Kushina lalu tersenyum.

" bagaimana?, nikmat!?" Ujar nya pada Kushina.

" Emm! Sangat nikmat. Tapi aku tidak akan puas sebelum merasakan penis mu masuk kedalam vaginaku," jawap Kushina dengan senyum nakal.

" hehehe! Baiklah, mau gaya apa?"

" Cowgirl, aku mau memegang kendali." Ujar nya dengan senyum nakal.

" haik! Kushina, aku juga ingin merasakan dan melihat goyangan liar mu." Jawap Naruto dengan seringai senang.

Naruto berbaring dan melihat Kushina menaiki tubuh nya. Lalu Kushina sendiri mulai mengangkat sedikit tubuh nya sambil mengarahkan penis Naruto pada vagina nya. Setelah ujung penis Naruto tepat berada di lubang vagina nya, dengan perlahan Kushina menurunkan tubuh nya sampai penis Naruto masuk seluruh nya kedalam vagina nya.

"Uhhh..."

Lenguh Kushina saat ujung penis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat sampai Kushina memejamkan mata.

Sebelum menggerakan tubuh nya, Kushina mencodongkan tubuh nya kebelakang, kedua tangan di letakan di lutut Naruto untuk menopang tubuh nya. Dan saat dirasa sudah siap, Kushina mulai menggoyangkan pinggul nya naik turun.

" ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... nikmat Naru, nikmat sekali. Ahhh!." Ujar Kushina sambil mendesah.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat tubuh seksi Kushina yang tengah bergerak naik turun. Dia berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan, dan membiarkan Kushina yang memegang kendali.

Hampir sepuluh menit dalam posisi itu, Kushina merasa akan segera klimaks. Gerakan nya semakin cepat sampai payudara Kushina memantul indah. Dan itu menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuk Naruto.

" emmhhsss... a-aku sampai! AAHHHHHHH..." ujar Kushina sambil mendesah. Wajah nya sampai mendongak dengan mulut terbuka. dan, dada nya membusung indah.

Setelah orgasme nya mereda, Kushina menatap Naruto dengan senyum menggoda. Kedua tangan nya berpindah dan bertumpu pada dada bidang Naruto.

" nee~ bagamana goyanganku Naru?" Tanya Kushina dengan senyum nakal.

" sangat hebat, tapi belum cukup untuk membuatku klimaks. Jadi sekarang, biarkan aku yang memegang kendali." Jawap Naruto.

Dia menggulingkan tubuh nya hingga kini Kushina berada di bawah. lalu, dengan seringai lebar Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... Naru, nimat sekalihh... uhhh... cepat, lebih cepat lagi Naru, tusuk vaginaku dengan keras, Ohhh..."

Seringai Naruto semakin lebar mendengar ucapan Kushina. Dia jadi lebih bersemangat menggerakan pinggul nya.

" uhhh! Sial, Vaginamu sempit sekali Kushina!, penisku di jepit dengan kuat, ahhh..."

Kushina tersenyum di sela desaha nya. Tidak sia-sia diri nya merawat bagian itu karna Naruto tampak sangat menikmati jepitan vagina nya.

" uhhh... yahh... penismu juga besar dan panjang Naru, itu membuat vaginaku sesak, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Mereka saling memberi pujian di sela kegiatan panas mereka. Dan itu sama-sama membuat mereka senang.

Tidak terasa sudah lima belas menit mereka dalam posisi itu, dan Kushina kembali merasa akan klimaks. Sama hal nya dengan Naruto, dia juga hampir sampai. penis nya berdenyut di dalam vagina Kushina sambil terus bergerak keluar masuk.

" A-aku hampir sampai lagi Naru, emmhhsss... a-aku tidak bisa menahan nya, Ohhhh..."

" aku juga Kushina, uhhh! Kita keluar bersama."

Ranjang yang mereka tempati sampai berdecit saat Naruto memompa vagina Kushina dengan brutal. Tapi, meski menerima sodokan yang begitu keras pada vagina nya, Kushina malah senang, rasa nya sangat nikmat sampai desahan Kushina terdengar lebih erotis.

" emmhh.. ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku sampai Naru, kyyaaaaahhhhh..."

Dan desahan panjang Kushina menjadi tanda bahwa sekali lagi dia mencapai klimaks.

" uhhh... aku juga Kushina!, Guuhhhhh..."

Naruto memasukan penis nya sampai ujung nya menyentuh rahim Kushina. lalu cairan panas itu keluar mengisi rahim dari wanita di bawah nya.

Kushina tersenyum senang merasakan cairan panas tengah mengalir kedalam rahim nya, rasanya begitu nikmat sampai membuat Kushina memejamkan mata nya.

" bagaimana, kau puas?"

" Sangat puas Naru, rasanya sangat nikmat saat spermamu mangalir kedalam rahimku." Jawab Kushina dengan senyum nakal.

" eheheh! Benarkah?. Aku bisa memberikanmu lagi jika kau mau." Ujar nya dengan senyum menggoda.

" hoh... jadi kau belum puas yah?. baiklah, berikan lagi sperma panasmu itu padaku. Dan penuhi rahimku dengan spermamu."

" tentu, akan ku berikan dengan senang hati."

Dan mereka melanjutkan pergumulan panas itu sampai puas. Berbagai gaya mereka lakukan dari yang biasa sampai yang ekstrim sekalipun.

Pagi menjelang suasana kota Suna sudah ramai oleh berbagai jenis aktifitas. Sama hal nya dengan di sebuah kantor perusahaan cabang milik Namikaze Minato, berbagai manusia sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Padahal ini masih jam tujuh tapi mereka sudah mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Yah itu karna perusahaan ini mengalami penurunan sehingga mereka harus lebih giat bekerja agar semua kembali normal dan tidak ada resiko di PHK.

" hem! Penjualan kita sudah mulai meningkat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini bagus, jika terus seperti ini perusaan akan kembali pulih.

" benar Namikase-sama. sejak anda datang kemari semua mulai kembali seperti biasa. Penjualan kita bisa di pastikan akan mencapai target jika terus seperti ini." Ujar seorang wanita di seberang meja kerja Minato.

Bisa di bilang perusahaan ini kalah saing dengan produk baru dari perusahaan lain, Dan itu membuat penjualan menurun. Tapi setelah kedatangan Minato semua mulai membaik. Mereka bisa meningkatkan penjualan. tapi, masih belum mencapai target.

" maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengurus pekerjaan sampai semua jadi kacau begini, Namikaze-sama."

" ahahah, sudah kubilang Shizune, ini bukan salahmu, semua perusahaan bisa mengalami nya. Kita ini kalah saing karna produk baru dari perusahaan lain. jadi, kita hanya perlu membuat konsumen membeli produk kita lagi. Tinggal kita pikirkan saja cara nya seperti apa."

Shisune bersyukur karna Minato orang yang baik. Jika tidak, pasti nya dia sudah di tendang saat perusahaan yang di percayakan pada nya mengalami penurunan.

" tapi, aku harap Namikaze-sama akan tinggal lebih lama sampai semua nya kembali membaik, aku merasa tidak sanggup jika menangani nya sendiri."

" ahahaha, kau jujur sekali Shizune, jika di perusahaan lain mungkin kau sudah di pecat."

Shizune tidak akan menyangkal hal itu, lagipula siapa yang mau mempekerjakan orang yang tidak bekerja dengan baik.

" tapi tenang saja, aku masih akan mempercayakan perusahaan ini padamu. Lima tahun kau memimpin perusahaan ini dan baru kali ini perusahaan mengalami penurunan. Jadi, bisa di bilang kau ini bekerja dengan baik kan."

Yap! Lima tahun sudah Shizune mengurus perusahaan milik Minato, dan selama itu pula semua berjalan lancar. Dan baru kali ini perusahaan mengalami penurunan karna kalah saing. Seharus nya Shizune bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Tapi tentu saja, orang dengan segudang pengalaman seperti Minato akan jauh lebih cepat mengatasi masalah. Maka dari itu Shizune mengambil langkah aman dengan menghubungi Minato agar perusahaan cepat pulih.

" tapi tetap saja aku merasa gagal, aku seharus nya bisa mengatasi semua nya sendiri."

" yah, memang seharus nya begitu. Tapi aku tau tidak ada orang yang sempurna, jadi aku memaklumi nya."

" terimakasih Namikaze-sama."

" baiklah, sekarang kembali bekerja, dan usulanmu yang bilang aku harus tinggal lebih lama, itu akan ku pikirkan."

" haik! Kalo begitu saya permisi."

Sepeninggal Shizune. Minato kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya, sejujur nya dia merindukan istri dan anak nya. Tapi mau bagamana lagi, pekerjaan nya tidak bisa di tinggal. Mungkin nanti Minato bisa menelfon Kushina setelah pekerjaan nya selesai.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze, orang yang di rindukan Minato tengah sibuk melakukan kegiatan panas . yap! Morning sex kegiatan yang selalu mereka lakukan meski tadi malam mereka sudah bercinta berjam-jam.

" uhhh... ssshhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... Naru na-nanti kau telat ke sekolah." Ujar Kushina sambil mendesah.

" tenang saja, uhhh... aku masih punya banyak waktu." Jawap Naruto sambil terus menyodok vagina Kushina.

Mereka tengah berada di dapur. Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Naruto kembali menyentuh Kushina. Dengan posisi berdiri, Naruto terus menusuk vagina Kushina dari belakang.

Bisa dibilang keadaan Kushina sangat berantakan. Kemeja nya sudah tidak terkancing, rok nya di tersingkap ke atas, dan celana dalam nya di turunkan sampai setengah paha. Bra nya juga tersinkap dan Naruto meremas payudara nya dari belakang sambil menggerakan pinggul nya. Kalo Naruto sendiri, dia hanya menurunkan celana nya saja.

" emmhhss... nikmat sekali, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Di sela gerakan pinggul nya, Naruto memilin puting Kushina. Dan Itu membuat wanita busty itu melenguh nikmat.

" sshhhh... ahhh! Aku hampir sampai Naruto, ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

" aku juga Kushina, uhhh..."

Gerakan Naruto semakin cepat saat diri nya hampir sampai. Dan suara PLAK terdengar keras setiap kali selangkangan nya bertemu dengan pantat Kushina.

" Ohhh... aku tidak kuat lagihh... emmhhhsss... a-aku sampai Naruto!, kyyaaaaahhhhhhh"

" uhhh... aku juga Kushina!, Guuhhhhh..."

Mereka klimaks secara bersamaan. Tampak Naruto memeluk Kushina dengan erat sambil menyemburkan sperma nya.

Kushina sendiri sampai harus menjinjit saat gelombang orgasme menghantam diri nya, ditambah dengan sperma panas Naruto yang mengalir kedalam rahim nya, membuat Kushina merasa semakin melayang dalam kenikmatan.

" uhhh... kau keluar banyak sekali Naruto, rahimku terasa penuh oleh spermamu." Ujar Kushina sambil melenguh saat Naruto mencabut penis nya.

" eheheh, itu karna kau sangat sempit Kushina, rasanya sangat nikmat saat penisku berada di dalam sana."

Naruto tersenyum Melihat jam dinding yang baru menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. Kelas nya di mulai pukul setengah sembilan, jadi dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati tubuh seksi Kushina.

" eh! Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Kushina saat Naruto menuntunya untuk menungging di lantai dapur.

" bukankah sudah ku bilang kalo aku masih punya waktu. Kira-kira setengah jam lagi sebelum aku berangkat sekolah." Jawap Naruto. Dia sudah berlutut di belakang Kushina sambil menggesekan penis nya pada vagina basah Kushina.

" ssshhhh... kalo begitu cepat masukan penismu." Ujar Kushina sambil menoleh ke belakang. Wajah nya tersenyum nakal, menunggu penis Naruto kembali masuk kedalam vagina nya.

" hehehe! Baiklah." Dan dengan sekali dorongan, Naruto kembali memasukan penis nya pada vagina Kushina.

SLEP!

" Ouuhhhhh..." desah Kushina nikmat. Wajah nya tersenyum senang saat merasakan ujung penis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya.

Dan saat Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya lagi, desahan nikmat Kushina kembali terdengar di pagi yang cerah ini.

TBC.

Yo. Balik lagi gw dengan cerita lemon penuh dosa. Bwahahaha!

Niat nulis turun lagi, jadi kalo up nya lama yah mohon di maklumi, hehe.


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo dll

Lemom, NTR, MILF, tidak untuk anak di bawah umur. Jadi bagi kalian yang masih kecil harap jangan baca!.

Siang hari di KHS. Di saat para murid lain sibuk berdesakan di kantin untuk membeli makan siang, Namikaze Naruto malah sedang enak-enakan tiduran di ruang kepala sekolah. Kenapa di bilang enak-enakan, itu karna Naruto berbaring di sebuah sofa panjang dengan kepala yang di letakan pada paha empuk dari sang kepala sekolah. Yap! Tsunade Senju, sang kepala sekolah KHS itu tengah memangku kepala Naruto yang berbaring di sofa.

Jika kalian bertanya seperti apa ruang kepala sekolah, maka jawabanya adalah tidak biasa!. Itu karna selain terdapat meja kerja dan sofa untuk menerima tamu, di ruangan ini juga terdapat kamar tidur. Yap! Kamar yang di bangun satu tahun yang lalu, sejak Tsunade mulai berhubungan dengan Naruto. Dengan alasan agar lebih nyaman berduaan, Tsunade memutuskan untuk membangun kamar di ruangan nya.

Meski begitu, tidak banyak orang yang tau jika itu sebuah kamar, hanya orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto saja yang tau. Kebanyakan orang hanya berfikir itu ruangan apa? tanpa pernah tau, jika di dalam nya terdapat ranjang yang sering di gunakan Naruto dan Tsunade untuk bercinta. Kamar itu juga sering di gunakan Naruto dan para wanita nya yang lain, seperti Mei Terumi yang juga guru di sini, Hinata, Ino dan masih banyak lagi. Inti nya yang tau jika di dalam ruang kepala sekolah terdapat kamar tidur hanyalah Naruto dan para wanita nya.

" Kuharap kau kesini bukan hanya untuk tiduran di pangkuanku saja, Naruto. " ujar Tsunade. Wanita itu mengenakan rok hitam ketat selutut dengan atasan kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing terbuka. Dan tentu saja Narutolah yang melepas nya.

" tentu saja tidak, aku kemari karna merindukan dua payudara besar mu ini Tsu-chan, hehe!" Jawap Naruto sambil tertawa, dari tadi tangan kiri nya tidak berhenti meremas payudara besar Tsunade.

" Apa hanya mereka yang kau rindukan? Kau tidak merindukan bagian yang lain?" tanya tsunade dengan senyum nakal.

" hehehe! Aku merindukan semua nya, dadamu, tubuh seksi mu wajah cantik mu, dan tentu saja aku juga merindukan desahan seksi mu saat aku berada di dalam mu."

" hihihi! Kalo begitu, kenapa tidak ke kamar saja dan akan ku tunjukan tubuh seksiku ini padamu, tentu nya, aku juga akan melepas semua pakaianku,"

" ide bagus. tapi sebelum itu, aku butuh bantuan mu."

" hem.. apa itu?"

" Aku sedang mengincar guru matematika, nama nya Kurenai dan aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan nya."

" bocah kurang ajar, tidak puas dengan kepala sekolah nya, kau juga mengincar guru juga.? berapa banyak siswi di sini yang meniadi koleksi mu. Apa mereka semua masih kurang untuk memuaskan nafsu liarmu itu?."

" hehe! Aku hanya ingin menambah koleksi ku, dan ku pikir Kurenai cocok. Sebenar nya aku juga sudah meminta bantuan Hinata, tapi kupikir akan lebih cepat mendapatkan Kurenai jika aku minta bantuan mu."

" hem.. baiklah, akan ku bantu, tapi apa rencanamu. Tentu nya kau meminta bantuanku karna sudah memikirkan rencana kan?" Tanya tsunade. Dia penasaran, cara apa yang akan Naruto gunakan untuk mendapatkan Kurenai.

Sebelum menjawap ucapan Tsunade, Naruto merogoh saku celana nya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan bening.

" dengan ini!" Ujar nya sambil mengankat botol itu sampai sejajar dengan wajah Tsunade.

" apa ini?" Tsunade mengambil botol itu dari tangan Naruto dan memperhatikan nya.

" obat perangsang, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak wanita dengan obat itu. Kushina, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, dan masih banyak lagi."

" hoh! Jadi kau mau aku memanggil Kurenai kemari dan memasukan obat ini kedalam minuman nya.?"

" begitulah."

" tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. Maksutku apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah Kurenai mulai terangsang karna obat ini.?" Tanya tsunade hingung.

" hehehe! Satu tetes obat itu bisa membuat Kurenai terangsang dan menginginkan sentuhan. Jika dua tetes, maka Kurenai tidak akan peduli, siapa laki laki yang menyentuh nya, yang dia pikirkan adalah menuntaskan nafsu nya tanpa peduli jika bukan suami nya yang sedang menyentuh nya." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

" hoh, jadi pada saat itu kau akan datang dan menikmati tubuh kurenai. Dan biar ku tebak lagi, kau juga akan merekam nya dan menggunakan rekaman itu untuk mengancam Kurenai agar menurut padamu."

" kurang tepat, aku memang akan merekam nya agar aku punya senjata untuk mengamcam Kurenai. Tapi aku tidak akan menikmati tubuh Kurenai seperti yang kau bilang."

" aku jadi tidak mengerti dengan rencanamu."

" hehe! Begini, jika dua tetes obat itu bisa membuat Kurenai tidak peduli dengan siapa laki-laki yang menyentuh nya, maka tiga tetes obat itu bisa membuat Kurenai sangat terangsang sampai dia bisa menyerang seorang wanita." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai di wajah nya.

" jadi aku ingin kau memasukan tiga tetes obat itu dan-"

" Membiarkan kurenai memperkosaku?" Potong Tsunade cepat.

" hehe! Tepat sekali. Coba bayangkan. Seorang guru memperkosa kepala sekolah! Terlebih lagi, mereka sesama wanita. Bukankah itu akan jadi alat yang Bagus untuk memeras Kurenai?"

" dasar bocah brengsek!" Ujar Tsunade. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menjadikan nya umpan.

" aku tidak masalah dengan rencanamu, tapi kau harus menuruti permintaanku jika rencana ini berhasil."

" tentu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi jangan sampai gagal."

Setidak nya rencana ini juga menguntungkan untuk Tsunade karna dia bisa meminta sesuatu pada Naruto.

" tentu saja, akan kupastikan rencana mu ini berhasil." Jawap nya dengan senyum senang.

" mumpung jam istirahat masih lama, bagamana jika kita ke kamar? Aku merindukan goyangan liarmu di atas ranjang." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

" hihi, tentu. Akan ku berikan pelayanan terbaik untukmu." Jawab Tsunade dengan senyum kenggoda.

Dengan itu, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar bersama Tsunade. Kamar yang memang di bangun khusus untuk hal-hal semacam ini, yaitu bercinta di saat jam istirahat.

SKIP.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan para murid pun juga sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih berada di sekolah karna masih memiliki urusan seperti eskul dan lain-lain.

Di saat murid yang masih tersisa di sekolah tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan eskul, Naruto Namikaze lelaki yang menjadikan wanita sebagai koleksi tengah berada di gudang bersama seorang wanita.

" ohhh... astaga! Nikmat sekali, ahhh..." ujar seorang wanita berambut merah marun. Dia tengah menunging di atas matras dengan Naruto yang sedang menggenjot nya dari belakang.

" sial! Vagina mu sempit sekali Mei, ahhh..."

Yap! Wanita itu adalah Mei Terumi, Salah satu guru di KHS. Setelah bel berbunyi, Dia mengirim pesan pada Naruto agar datang kemari. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan sentuhan lelaki di belakang nya, dan itu membuat nya sangat menikmati setiap kali penis besar dan pajang milik Naruto keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya.

" emmhh.. lebih dalam lagi sayang, aku menginginkan lebih, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...!"

Tentu saja Naruto menuruti permintaan Mei. Dia bergerak semakin cepat dan dalam membuat Mei Terumi semakin senang.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... emmhhsss... yah! Seperti itu! Nikmat, nikmat sekali Naruto, ouhhh!.

Tubuh telanjang nya mengkilap karna keringat yang di hasilkan dari kegiatas panas ini. Dan itu membuat Mei Terumi semakin terlihat seksi.

"Uhhh! Kau senang wanita nakal?" Ujar Naruto di sela megerakan pinggul nya. Sudah beberapa kali dia membuat wanita yang tengah menungging untuk nya ini klimaks, tapi Mei masih tampak bersemangat.

" emhhsss... yah, aku senang. Senang sekali menerima sodokan dari penis besar mu. Ohhh... aku akan keluar lagihh... ahhh!"

Naruto menyeringai di belakang Mei. Dia menghentakan pinggul nya semakin kuat karna diri nya juga hampir sampai.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

" uhhh! Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... Naruto! ssshhh... ohhh... a-aku sampai, ohhh... aku keluar, kyaahhhhhhhh..."

dan untuk kesekian kali nya, Mei Terumi mencapai orgasme. Wajah nya tersenyum senang merasakan sensasi nikmat yang berpusat di vagina nya.

" sial! Aku juga keluar Mei! Guuhhhhhh..." dengan penis yang di masukan semakin dalam pada vagina Mei Terumi, Naruto menyemburkan sperma panas nya sambil menggeram nikmat.

Setelah orgasme mereka mereda, Naruto mencabut penis nya. Dia tersenyum puas saat mendengar deru nafas dari wanita yang baru saja dia gagahi.

" hah,! hah,! hah...!, Aku lelah sekali," ujar Mei Terumi.

" tapi kau puas kan?" Ujar Naruto setelah menjabut penis nya. Dia bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Mei dengan penis yang masih tampak tegak.

" sangat puas Naruto," jawab Mei. Dia tersenyum nakal saat melihat penis Naruto tepat di depan wajah nya.

" tapi, seperti nya kau belum."

" sebenar nya aku masih mau lagi. tapi tampak nya kau sudah lelah."

Mei tersenyum nakal mendengar ucapan Naruto. Memang, Naruto selalu kuat dan tahan lama saat bercinta. Dan itulah yang membuat para koleksi nya senang. Itu karna mereka bisa sangat puas dan bisa klimaks berkali-kali setiap bercinta dengan Naruto. Jadi tidak heran jika mereka semua selalu ketagihan dengan permainan Naruto di atas ranjang.

" kalau kau mau lagi, aku masih kuat kok." Ujar Mei. Dia membaringkan tubuh nya dengan lutut di tekuk dan paha terbuka.

" jadi, ayo masukan penis besarmu itu ke sini." Ujar nya sekali lagi sambil membuka lipatan vagina nya.

" hoho! Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau sulit herjalan nanti."

" asal kau bisa membuatku orgasme berkali-kali, aku tidak masalah tidak bisa berjalan sekalipun." Jawap Mei dengan senyum nakal.

" hehehe, baiklah. Akan ku buat kau mendapatkan orgasme berkali-kali." Jawap Naruto dengan seringai senang.

Dan kembali, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan panas berdua di dalam gudang.

Sementara di dalam kamar yang ada di ruangan kepala sekolah, desahan dari dua wanita busty terdengar di dalam ruangan yang kedap suara itu. Kamar ini memang sengaja di buat kedap suara dengan tujuan agar tidak ada yang mendengar saat di gunakan untuk bercinta. Jadi Tsunade tidak perlu menahan desahan nya setiap kali Naruto dan diri nya bercinta.

Tapi sekarang, di atas ranjang yang sering di gunakan oleh Tsunade dan Naruto untuk bercinta ini tengah terjadi sesuatu yang gila. Yap. Kurenai Yuhi, guru matematika yang terkenal lembut itu tengah menggerakan pinggul nya naik turun. Di dalam vagina nya ada dildo yang memiliki dua ujung di mana ujung yang satu berada di dalam vagina nya dan satu lagi berada di dalam vagina Tsunade yang berbaring di bawah nya.

Sebenar nya dildo itu milik Naruto, dia menyiapkan nya tadi sebelum pergi dari kamar. Dia bermaksut meninggalkan dildo itu agar di pakai saat Kurenai mulai bereaksi dengan obat perangsang yang akan di berikan Tsunade. Dan itu berhasi, kurenai kenggunakan nya dengan Tsunade.

" ohhh... Taunade-sama nikmat sekali, ahhh...ahhh... ahhh..." desah Kurenai sambil terus menggerakan pinggul nya.

Tsunade tidak menyangka. Obat perangsang yang tadi di campur kedalam minuman Kurenai akan memberi efek seperti ini. Memang rencana nya berjalan lancar. Di mulai saat bel pulang berbunyi, dia memanggil Kurenai keruangan nya, lalu memberinya teh yang sudah di campur dengan obat perangsang dari milik Naruto. Tapi dia tidak mengira jika obat itu akan memberikan efek dimana Kurenai menjadi sangat bernafsu. Dia sampai kualahan menghadapi permainan Kurenai.

Skenario nya memang dia akan berpura-pura seperti di perkosa agar terlihat Kurenai yang bersalah. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia benar-benar sedang di perkosa oleh Kurenai. Wanita di atas nya ini agresif sekali. Kedua tangan Tsunade di pegang dengan erat di samping kepala oleh Kurenai. bahkan, gerakan pinggul Kurenai juga tampak kuat sampai payudara mereka berdua berguncang dengan indah.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... sudah Kurenai emhhsss... a-aku lelah."

" ouhh...ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh! Kita tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas Tsunade-sama," jawap Kurenai dengan senyum nakal. Nafsu nya sangat tinggi sampai diri nya tidak peduli bahwa orang yang berada di bawah kungkungan nya adalah seorang wanita.

' sial, aku benar-benar di porkosa. Awas kau Naruto. Aku akan meminta sesuatu yang sepadan dengan ini.' Ujar Tsunade dalam hati.

Tepat pukul setengah enam sore Naruto baru sampai rumah. Dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Mei Terumi di gudang sampai tidak sadar jika hari sudah sore. Tapi setidak nya dia puas bercinta dengan guru seksi itu. Di antara para koleksi Naruto, bisa di bilang Mei Terumi lah yang paling agresif. Selain itu pakain yang di kenakan saat mengajar selalu mengundang para murid laki-laki untuk menatap nya dengan wajah mesum. Bayangkan saja, rok ketat yang hanya sampai setengah paha, kemeja yang dua kancing atas nya selalu terbuka. Dan jas ketat yang membalut tubuh seksi nya membuat payudara Mei terlihat semakin besar. Tidak heran jika para murid laki-laki selalu semangat saat Mei mengajar. Dan Naruto lah yang paling beruntung dari para murid yang lain. Yap! Karna dia bisa mendapatkan wanita seksi yang selalu terlihat menggoda itu.

" Tadaima.."

" Okaeri, Naruto. Kenapa baru pulang?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar sambutan dan pertanyaan dari Kushina. Katakanlah Mei Terumi wanita seksi yang sangat menggoda, tapi jika di bandingkan dengan Kushina, menurut Naruto, Mei Terumi berada satu level di bawah Kushina.

Memang Kushina jarang memakai pakain seksi seperti Mei, tapi lihatlah dia sekarang. Hanya dengan pakaian rumahan berupa rok coklat pendek di atas lutut dan kaos putih lengan pendek, Kushina sudah tampak menggoda. Bayangkan jika Kushina memakai pakain yang sedikit terbuka, itu akan membuat kushina terlihat sangat seksi dan menggairahkan.

" tadi ada urusan di sekolah, makanya pulang telat." Jawab Naruto. Dia berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk pinggang Kushina dari belakang.

" A-aku sedang menata makanan, jangan ganggu aku!"

Saat ini mereka sedang di ruang makan, dan Kushina sedang menata makanan di atas meja.

" hehe, aku ingin memakan mu saja," ujar Naruto menggoda. Tangan kanan nya dengan jail menyusup kedalam rok kushina dari bawah dan merapa paha mulus Kushina dengan lembut.

Kushina terbuai dengan aksi Naruto, tapi sesaat kemudian dia sadar saat mencium bau parfum perempuan dari tubuh Naruto.

" kau bau parfum wanita!" Ujar Kushina sambil melepas pelukan Naruto. Dia berbalik dan menatap lelaki yang setiap malam dan pagi selalu rutin menyentuh nya, dengan mata menyipit.

"Eheheh.. yah, kau tau sendiri lah." Jawap Naruto dengan senyum kikuk.

Tanpa di jelaskan pun Kushina tau kenapa tubuh Naruto bau parfun wanita. Apalagi jika bukan karna habis bermain dengan koleksi nya.

" sana mandi, aku tidak mau tidur dengan mu jika masih ada bau dari parfum milik wanitamu yang lain!" Ujar nya kesal.

" kenapa?, kau cemburu yah?" Naruto tersenyum jahil sambil menatap Kushina.

" mana mungkin aku cemburu. Cepat sana mandi!"

" iyaa.. mau menemaniku mandi, kushi-chan." Ujar naru menggoda.

" jika aku ikut dengan mu, bukan mandi yang akan kau lakukan.!"

Naruto terkikik mendengar ucapan Kushina, dia tau saja pikiran naruto.

" haik! Kushina-sama~, tapi setelah makan malam, kita buat rekaman yang bagus."

CUP!

Sebelum Naruto pergi untuk membersihkan diri, tidak lupa diri nya mengecup bibir Kushina, dan itu membuat Kushina tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

" haik! Kita akan buat rekaman paling panas malam ini." Jawab nya dengan senyum nakal.

Dan Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban kushina. Dia jadi tidak sabar.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Saat ini di dalam kamar nya, naruto tengan duduk di meja belajar dan tampak sibuk dengan HP nya. Wajah nya menyeringai lebar saat membaca pesan dari Tsunade.

' rencana berjalan lancar, kau bisa mengambil rekaman nya besok di ruangan ku. Dan ingat! Kau harus menuruti permintaan ku!.'

Seperti itulah isi pesan dari Tsunade.

Dengan begini, Naruto bisa memeras Kurenai. Dan akan dia pastikan jika guru yang selalu tampil keibuan itu akan menjadi salah satu koleksi nya.

Setelah membalas pesan dari Tsunade, Naruto meletakan HP nya di atas meja. bersamaan dengan itu, suara pintu terbuka membuat nya menoleh.

Seringai Naruto kembali muncul saat melihat seorang wanita di ambang pintu. Seorang yang membuat tubuh nya berdesir hanya dengan melihat nya.

" wow! Kau sangat seksi Kushina." Ujar Naruto.

Di ambang pintu yang masih terbuka lebar, Kushina berdiri dengan senyum menggoda. Tubuh nya hanya di balut dengan sebuah handuk yang tidak cukup menutupi tubuh nya. Lihat saja payudara yang menyembul dan paha mulus yang terlihat menggoda untuk di raba. Handuk yang di kenakan Kushina hanya bisa menutupi sedikit dari paha nya. Sedikit saja Kushina membungkuk, vagina nya akan terlihat dari belakang.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto, Kushina berjalan menuju ke atas ranjang. Dia bersimpuh dengan tubuh agak miring ke kiri dan satu tangan sebagai tumpuan.

"Naru~" ujar kushina. Dia menggunakan jari telunjuk sebagai isyarat agar Naruto mendekat.

" aku kedinginan, bisa hangatkan tubuhku~," ujar nya lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto berjalan dan naik ke atas ranjang. Tentu nya setelah menyalakan kamera yang akan merekam kegiatan mereka.

" kau baru saja membangunkan hewan buas Kushina." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai lebar.

" kalo begitu, terkam aku~." Jawap Kushina dengan senyum nakal.

Dengan dorongan kasar, Naruto membaringkan Kushina. Lalu, dengan buru-buru dia melepas pakain nya sendiri. Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, Naruto melepas handuk yang melilit tubuh Kushina sehingga mereka sama-sama telanjang.

" ahhh!"

Desahan pertama lolos dari mulut Kushina saat tangan naruto mulai hermain di bawah sana. Baru usapan lembut pada bibir vagina nya sudah membuat Kushina mendesah.

" emhhsss... AHHHH..!"

dan saat Naruto memasukan jari tengah nya, desahan Kushina terdengar semakin keras. Wanita dengan rambut merah panjang itu sampai memejamkan mata nya saat vagina nya terisi sesuatu.

" ssshhhh... ahhh! Lebih cepat." Pinta Kushina saat merasakan jari Naruto mulai bergerak dengan pelan. Dia tidak sabar dengan permainan lembut.

Tanpa perlu menjawab, jari Naruto bergerak keluar masuk semakin cepat. Dan seringai senang nampak di wajah Naruto saat Kushina mendesah dengan mata terpejam, terlihat sekali jika wanita yang tengah dia manjakan sangat menikmati permainan jari nya.

" ssshhh... ahhh...! Emhhsss... ohhh...!"

Naruto tidak tahan melihat payudara Kushina yang puting nya sudah menegang. Maka dari itu, dia mengulum nya sambil menggigit pelan.

" ahhh... nikmat, ohhhh..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina merasakan dinding vagina nya mulai berkontraksi, dia akan segera sampai hanya dengan permainan jari Naruto.

" N-naru, a-aku samp-AAHHHHHH...!"

dan benar saja. belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan ucapan nya, dia sudah orgasme. Tubuh nya menegang sambil menyemburkan cairan cinta nya membasahi jari Naruto.

" bagaimana Kushina?, Nikmat?." Ujar Naruto setelah melepas kuluman nya pada puting Kushina.

" sangat nikmat. Kau semakin ahli memanjakan tubuhku. Aku sampai keluar dengan cepat."

" heheheh..! Begitukah?," jawap Naruto. Dia menuntun Kushina untuk menungging.

" kalau begitu, aku akan lebih memanjakan mu." Ujar nya sekali lagi. Ujung penis nya sudah siap di lubang vagina Kushina dan dengan dorongan pelan, Naruto memasukan seluruh penis nya.

" Uhhhh..! "

Kushina melenguh dengan wajah senang apalagi ujung penis Naruto sampai menyentuh rahim nya. Rasa nya benar benar nikmat sampai membuat Kushina memejamkan mata nya.

Sebagai awalan, Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya dengan pelan dan lembut, sangat lembut sampai membuat Kushina seperti di manja. Tapi, setiap detik nya kecepatan Naruto bertambah. Pelan sedang, cepat, dan sangat cepat membuat tubuh Kushina terhentak.

Jika tadi kushina merasa di manja dengan gerakan lembut Naruto. Maka sekarang Kushina seperti di buat melayang. Rasanya sangat nikmat setip kali ujung penis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya.

" Ahhh..! Ahh..! Ahh..! Ohhh... Naru~, ssshhh... ahhh..."

Hanya mendesah yang bisa Kushina lakukan. Rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan sampai membuat nya tidak bisa bicara banyak.

Saat Kushina menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat wajah Naruto yang menyeringai senang. dan untuk membalas itu, Kushina menunjukan senyum nakal untuk membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat.

beberapa menit kemudian, Kushina merasa akan segara klimaks. Vagina nya berdenyut ingin menyemburkan cairan cinta nya.

" emmhhssss... A-aku sampai naru, ohhh..! aku keluar, kyyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..."

Desahan panjang Kushina menjadi tanda bahwa diri nya mencapai klimaks. Punggung nya sampai melengkung membuat dada nya membusung indah.

Naruto menyeringai menatap Kushina yang tengah orgasme. Dia merasakan vagina Kushina berdenyut-denyut seperti tengah memijat penis nya.

" bagamana kushina, mau lagi?."

" tentu saja aku mau lagi, aku tidak akan puas sebelum merasakan spermamu mengisi rahimku." Jawap Kushina dengan senyum nakal.

" baiklah, akan ku berikan padamu."

Selesai dengan ucapan nya, Naruto memeluk tubuh Kushina dan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke samping. Hal ini membuat mereka langsung dalam posisi spooning. Dan lagi, Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya menyodok Kushina.

Desahan nikmat kembali keluar dari mulut Kushina saat lelaki di belakang nya kembali memompa diri nya. Tapi seakan tidak cukup hanya dengan memompa tubuh nya, Kushina merasakan tangan Naruto yang memeluk dan meremas payudara nya.

" ohhh... nikmat naru, nikmat sekali, ahhh..." desah Kushina keenakan.

Berjam-jam mereka mereka bergumul di atas ranjang, dan berbagai gaya sudah mereka praktekan. Kedua manusia yang tengah di selimuti nafsu itu tidak peduli dengan tubuh yang lelah dan mengkilap karena keringat, yang ada dalam pikiran mereka adalah saling memuaskan satu sama lain tidak peduli sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan nya.

TBC.

Yo! Gw balik lagi. Chap kali ini terasa hambar menurutku. Yah mau gimana lagi, semangat lagi turun jadi yah gini jadi nya. Bagi yang nungguin Tsunade, Chap depan gw buatin. Mungkin threesom ama Kushina hehe.

Buat yang ngasih aku semangat terimakasih.


	5. chap 5

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: typo dll

Lemon NTR MILF.

ANAK KECIL DI LARANG BACA!.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, Dan para murid baru saja pulang kerumah masing-masing, Tapi di saat para murid lain sudah meninggalkan sekolah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang malah tengah duduk di atap sekolah sendirian. Pemuda itu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang memang di sediakan untuk para murid kalo mau istirahat di atap.

Duduk dengan mata terpejam sambil menyandarkan tubuh nya pada sandaran kursi, Naruto nama pemuda itu tengah menuggu seseorang. Kurenai, nama orang yang dia tunggu. Setelah tadi dia mengirim vidio adegan ranjang antara Kurenai dan Tsunade, wanita itu langsung meminta bertemu.

CKLEK.!

mendengar suara pintu di buka, Naruto membuka matanya. Dia menoleh kesamping kiri dimana pintu menuju atap berada.

" membuat seseorang menunggu sementara kau sendiri yang meminta bertemu itu tidak sopan, Kurenai sensei."

Sebelum menjawab ucapan Naruto, kurenai terlebih dulu membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Dan dilihat dari raut wajah nya seperti nya guru seksi itu sedang marah.

" Darimana kau dapat vidio itu.!" Ujar Kurenai tanpa basa-basi.

" kau tidak perlu tau aku dapat darimana, yang jelas sekolah akan heboh jika vidio itu sampai tersebar."

Kurenai mulai takut saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa jika sampai vidio antara diri nya dan Tsunade sampai tersebar.

" k-kau tidak akan menyebarkan nya kan? Kau bisa membuat nama sekolah dan Tsunade-sama hancur jika menyebarkan vidio itu."

" seperti nya tidak. dalam vidio itu, terlihat jelas jika kau memaksa Tsunade. Orang akan berfikir bahwa dirimu yang bersalah karna telah memaksa seorang kepala sekolah melayani nafsu mu. Menurutmu akan seheboh apa jika para murid tau hal ini? Terlebih kalian sama-sama wanita."

Terlihat seringai senang di wajah Naruto melihat raut wajah Kurenai setelah mendengar ucapan nya. Terlihat jelas bahwa Kurenai takut jika vidio itu tersebar.

Takut? Tentu saja Kurenai sangat takut. Bukan hanya pekerjaan nya sebagai guru yang di pertaruhkan tapi juga harga diri nya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kekecewaan suami nya jika tau hal ini.

Sebenar nya dia tidak habis pikir kenapa diri nya bisa melakukan hal itu. Saat itu terjadi, Kurenai merasa sangat bernafsu dan langsung menyerang kepala sekolah. Dan tentu saja diri nya tidak tau jika semua ini sudah di rencanakan.

" kumohon, jangan sebarkan vidio itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak menyebarkan nya," ujar Kurenai memelas.

" apapun?." Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

" ya apapun, asal kau tidak menyebarkan nya."

" baiklah kalo begitu. Em.. begini saja, kulihat kau sangat hebat di atas ranjang, jadi bagamana jika kau melakukan nya dengan ku, dan aku janji tidak akan menyebarkan skandal mu bersama Tsunade."

"A-apa!, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu dengan mu!, aku ini sudah bersuami." Ujar kurenai terkejut. Memang dia bilang akan melakukan apapun, tapi bukan yang seperti itu.

" kau tidak masalah melakukan nya dengan Tsunade, jadi tidak apa kan jika melakukan nya denganku?. Atau kau lebih suka jika semua orang tau jika kau pernah memaksa Tsunade untuk melayani nafsumu?."

Dalam hati Naruto tertawa senang karna berhasil menyudutkan Kurenai. Dan lagi dia harus berterimakasih pada Tsunade karna sudah berakting dengan baik.

" T-tidak! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Baik, a-aku akan melakukan nya dengan mu." Ujar Kurenai pada ahir nya. Yah, dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

" kalau begitu kita bisa melakukan nya sekarang. Aku ingin merasakan mulut mu memanjakan juniorku, heheheh..!"

" d-di sini?."

" kenapa? Tenang saja, para murid sudah pulang, jadi tidak perlu takut ketahuan."

Dengan berat hati Kurenai berjalan mendekati Naruto yang duduk di kursi. Lalu dia berjongkok di hadapan Naruto yang duduk dengan kaki mengangkang.

" kumohon, aku akan melakukan apapun asal jangan ini." Kurenai masih mencoba untuk meminta Naruto agar tidak menyuruh nya melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia tidak menyangka jika murid yang dia anggap sangat baik ternyata tega mengancam nya seperti ini.

" jika tidak mau para murid tau, maka lakukan apapun yang ku perintahkan. Dan ini adalah perintah pertamaku, jadi lakukan saja, nanti juga kau akan menikmati nya."

Seperti nya keinginan Naruto sudah bulat. Dan Kurenai tidak punya pilihan selain menurut. Maka dari itu, Kurenai mulai membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celana Naruto. Lalu, dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Kurenai menurunkan celana panjang Naruto berikut dalaman nya.

Kurenai terkejut saat melihat sebuah penis besar dan panjang mengacung di depan wajah nya. Dia belum pernah melihat yang sebesar ini, milik suami nya saja tidak sampai sebesar milik Naruto.

' b-besar sekali.' Ujar Kurenai dalam hati. Tubuh nya tiba-tiba berdesir melihat kejantanan sebesar itu.

" sampai kapan kau akan terus melihat nya Kurenai,? Naruto junior sudah tidak sabar merasakan kuluman dari mulut mu." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai. Dia tidak menyangka jika rencana nya akan berjalan semudah ini. Dia pikir Kurenai akan melakukan sesuatu untuk setidak nya menolak perintah nya.

Ini memang bukan pertama kali nya bagi Kurenai memblowjop laki-laki. Dia sudah sering melakukan dengan suami nya. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa ragu karna bagaimanapun, lelaki di hadapan nya bukan suami nya. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan, maka dari itu Kurenai mulai memasukan penis besar itu kedalam mulut nya.

Tidak sampai setengah dari penis Naruto masuk kedalam mulut kurenai, itu karna penis Naruto cukup panjang untuk masuk seluruh nya.

Melihat Kurenai hanya diam, Naruto memegang kepala Kurenai dan menggerakan nya maju mundur, hal itu membuat penis nya keluar masuk di dalam mulut kurenai.

" ahhh..! Sialan, mulutmu enak sekali Kurenai." Ujar Naruto sambil mengerang nikmat.

Tidak ada jawaban dari wanita di bawah nya, itu karna mulut Kurenai tengah memanjakan penis Naruto dan tidak bisa bicara.

Beberapa kali Naruto menekan kepala Kurenai sampai ujung penis nya menyentuh tenggorokan Kurenai, dan itu membuat Kurenai hampir tersedak.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Kurenai merasakan penis Naruto berdenyut di dalam mulut nya, seperti nya lelaki yang tengah ia blowjob hampir sampai. maka dari itu, Kurenai mencoba melepas kuluman nya tapi dia tidak bisa karna Naruto terus memegang kepala nya.

" ahhh..! Aku keluar kurenai, UUHHHHH!." Dengan kepala Kurenai yang di tekan semakin dalam, Naruto menyemburka sperma nya. Dia ingin wanita di bawah nya menelan semua sperma nya. Dan Kurenai melakukan nya, karna Naruto terus menekan kepala nya.

" Puahh! Hah! Hah! Hah!." Kurenai menatap Naruto sambil menarik nafas Setelah di paksa menelan sperma Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum senang melihat wajah Kurenai yang sedikit berantakan.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Naruto berdiri dari duduk nya. Dia menuntun Kurenai berdiri dan mendoronga nya untuk membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kursi. Di pandangi nya tubuh seksi Kurenai yang mengenakan kemeja putih yang di lapis dengan jas dan rok selutut. Secara keseluruhan, penampilan kurenai tidak jauh berbada dengan guru kebanyakan.

Setelah puas memandangi Kurenai, Naruto berdiri di belakang Kurenai yang membungkuk. Dia memegang ujung rok Kurenai dan mengingkap nya keatas. Lalu, Naruto. memegang sisi celana dalam kurenai dan menurunkan nya.

Naruto menyeringai lebar saat melihat vagina Kurenai basah karna cairan sendiri. Ternyata wanita yang baru saja meblowjob nya juga tengah bernafsu.

" ternyata kau sudah basah Kurenai." Ujar Naruto sambil menggesekan penis nya pada lipatan vagina Kurenai.

" ja-jangan di masukan." ujar Kurenai sambil menoleh kebelakang. Meskipun diri nya merasa nikmat saat ujung penis Naruto menggesek vagina nya, tapi dia mencoba melawan nya.

" tapi vaginamu tampak menginginkan penisku." Jawap Naruto. Dia mendorong pinggul nya pelan sampai setengah penis nya masuk kedalam vagina Kurenai.

' ahh..! nikmat!.' Ujar Kurenai dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa membohongi diri nya jika memang tubuh nya menikmati saat penis Naruto terus bergerak masuk kedalam vagina nya.

SLEP!.

" Ahhh..!"

Desah Kurenai saat penis Naruto masuk seluruh nya. Dia merasakan ujung penis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya Dimana suami nya sendiri tidak pernah sampai sejauh itu.

" Uhhh..! Sialan, kau seperti perawan Kurenai. Apa suamimu tidak pernah menyentuh mu?"

Bukan karna jarang di sentuh, tapi karna memang ukuran penis suami kurenai tidak sebesar milik Naruto. Jadi tidak heran jika Naruto merasa vagina Kurenai sangat sempit.

" ahhh..! Ahhh..! Ahhh..! Emmhh.. uhhh...! Desah Kurenai saat Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya. Di dengar dari desahan nya, Kurenai sangat menikmati dengan apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan pada nya. Rasa nya jauh lebih nikmat dari pada saat ia bercinta dengan suami nya. Dan tentu saja Naruto sadar jika Kurenai menikmati persetubuhan ini.

' seperti nya akan mudah membuat Kurenai ketagihan dengan penisku' Ujar Naruto dalam hati.

" le-lebih cepat." Ujar Kurenai tiba-tiba. Dan ucapan itu membuat seringai Naruto semakin lebar.

" hehe..! Baiklah jika itu maumun Kurenai, akan ku berikan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa suamimu berikan padamu."

Selesai dengan ucapan nya, Naruto bergerak lebih cepat, dan itu membuat desahan Kurenai terdengar semakin keras.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ohhh..! Nikmat sekali, ahhh..." ujar Kurenai sambil mendesah, wajah nya terlihat sangat menikmati setiap kali penis Naruto menggesek bagian dalam vagina nya.

Masih dengan seringai senang nya, Naruto melepas semua kancing jas dan kemeja kurenai, dan kebetulan Kurenai memakai bra yang memiliki pengait di bagian depan, itu memudahkan Naruto untuk membuka nya. Lalu setelah payudara Kurenai terbebas, Naruto meremas dan memilin puting Kurenai dengan gemas.

" ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku hampir sampai, uhhh..!"

Mendengar ucapan Kurenai, Naruto melepaskan payudara Kurenai. Tangan nya berpindah pada pinggang Kurenai agar bisa bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

" Ouhhh... ssshhhh... a-aku keluarrr..., AAHHHHHHH...!" Kaki Kurenai menjinjit saat diri nya mencapai klimaks. Dan wajah nya tersenyum senang saat diri nya mendapatkan orgasme.

Melihat wanita di depan nya sudah mencapai klimaks, Naruto menghentikan gerakan nya. Dia membiarkan Kurenai menikmati klimaks nya.

" bagamana Kurenai, nikmat kan?" Tanya Naruto saat orgasme kurenai mereda.

" i-iya,nikmat sekali." Jawap Kurenai malu. Tidak pernah Kurenai merasakan klimaks senikmat ini saat bercinta dengan suami nya.

" kalo begitu, akan kuberikan yang lebih nikmat."

Kurenai mengangguk untuk menjawab ucapan Naruto. Dia ingin merasakan sensasi klimaks yang begitu dahsyat itu lagi meskipun orang yang memberikan nya bukanlah suami nya.

SKIP.

Di halaman rumah milik keluarga Namikaze, terdapat mobil yang baru saja berhenti. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar dua orang, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka adalah Tsunade dan Naruto yang baru pulang dari sekolah. Padahal waktu sudah pukul setengah enam, tapi Naruto baru saja pulang. Itu karna dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kurenai di atap sekolah, jadilah dia pulang telat.

Untuk Tsunade, dia mengantar Naruto sekaligus ingin menginap. Yah, sudah cukup lama dia tidak merasakan ranjang milik Naruto. Sekaligus ini permintaan nya karna sudah membantu menjalankan rencana Naruto. sebenar nya bukan cuma itu permintaan Tsunade. Tapi, dia juga ingin melakukan trheesom dengan Kushina. Permintaan yang aneh memang, tapi naruto menyetujui nya, lagipula sudah saat nya dia mempertemukan Kushina dengan para koleksi nya.

" Tadaima." Ujar Naruto setelah membuka pintu. Dia berjalan masuk di ikuti Tsunade.

" okaeri.." Sahut Kushina dari arah dapur.

" kau duduk saja dulu, aku akan meminta Kushina membuatkanmu minum, sekalian juga aku mau mandi."

" baiklah,."

Naruto meninggalkan Tsunade di ruang tamu dan pergi ke dapur. Dan sesampai nya di sana, Naruto melihat Kushina yang sedang menata makanan di meja .

" harum sekali, aku jadi lapar." Ujar Naruto di samping Kushina.

" hihi, kau mau makan dulu?."

" sebaik nya aku mandi dulu. oh iya, di depan ada Tsunade bisa tolong buatkan dia minuman?"

Kushina mengerutkan alis nya mendengar nama dari salah satu koleksi Naruto. Ini pertama kali nya Kushina akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

" Haik." Jawap Kushina. Dia bergegas membuat minuman untuk Tsunade di ruang tamu.

" silahkan di minum," itu ucapan Kushina setelah meletakan minuman untuk Tsunade. Lalu, diri nya duduk di hadapan Tsunade dengan meja sebagai pembatas.

" ah,! Terimakasih. Kau pasti Kushina kan?. Aku Tsunade Senju, Panggil saja Tsunade."

" haik. Eto, kalo boleh tau ada apa sampai kepala sekolah KHS datang kemari? Apa Naruto membuat masalah?." Ujar Kushina bertanya. Sebenar nya dia hanya ingin berbasa-basi.

" tidak, aku hanya berkunjung saja, dan juga sebagai sesama koleksi kita harus saling mengenal dan akrab kan?." Ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

" hahaha!, kau benar. " Ujar Kushina sambil tertawa. Tapi dalam hati dia sedikit kesal karna ternyata Naruto menceritakan hubungan mereka pada orang lain. Tapi benar apa kata Tsunade, sebagai sesama koleksi milik Naruto berjalan, mereka memang harus akrab.

" ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama suamimu pergi keluar kota,?" Tanya Tsunade.

" setengah bulan, dan sudah sembilan hari dia pergi. Dan tadi dia menelfonku katanya dia bisa lebih lama dari lima belas hari, tergantung pekerjaan nya."

" hoh, waktu yang cukup lama. Biar ku tebak, selama Minato pergi, Naruto pasti tidak pernah apsen menyentuh mu, benar kan?." Wajah Tsunade tersenyum nakal setelah berbicara begitu.

Kushina tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Benar apa yang di katakan nya, Naruto tidak pernah apsen. Setiap malam, mereka pasti akan selalu bercinta, belum lagi setiap pagi Naruto selalu meminta mourning sex.

" hehe begitulah, stamina nya besar sekali. Aku selalu di buat kelelahan oleh nya."

" hem, anak itu memang hebat di atas ranjang. Tidak heran jika kita semua sampai ketagihan dengan permainan nya."

" benar, aku tidak tau dia dapat stamina itu dari mana, Minato saja tidak sehabat itu di atas ranjang." Bukan nya ingin mempermalukan suami nya, tapi memang kenyataan nya seperti itu.

" hehe, tenang saja, malam ini aku akan membantumu melayani nafsu Naruto yang besar itu. jadi, boleh kan jika aku menginap?." Sebenar nya Tsunade tidak perlu meminta ijin pada Kushina, toh, Naruto juga sudah mengijinkan. Tapi tidak ada salah nya juga dia bilang dulu pada Kushina.

" menginap? Em.., tentu, kenapa tidak. Kita buat Naruto kualahan malam ini." Jawab Kushina.

Kedua wanita busty itu saling tersenyum nakal karna memiliki niat yang sama, yaitu membuat Naruto kualahan. Dan apakan itu akan berhasil mengingat Naruto juga memiliki stamina yang besar? Siapa yang tau.

.

.

.

Kita beralih ke kediaman Kurenai.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam tengah menyantap makan malam. Di depan nya, ada sang istri yang juga tengah menyantap makan malam. Tapi jika di perhatikan, sang istri terlihat tidak terlalu berselera dengan makan malam nya terbukti dengan makanan di piring yang masih banyak dan hanya di mainkan dengan sendok.

" kurenai, kenapa kau hanya memainkan makanan mu?" Ujar lelaki yang bernama Asuma kepada istri nya.

" ah!, a-aku tidak berselera."

Sebernar nya saat ini Kurenai tengah memikirkan kejadian tadi siang di atap sekolah, maka nya dia tidak bernafsu. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan diri nya sendiri dimana diri nya menikmati setiap sentuhan Naruto di atap sekolah. Memang awal nya dia sangat menolak, tapi pada ahir nya Kurenai malah meminta lebih.

Dia ingat dimana diri nya meminta Naruto untuk lebih dalam memasuki diri nya, bahkan dia tidak segan mengangkang di hadapan Naruto dan meminta di masuki lagi. Itu murni keinginan nya sendiri meski pada awal nya Naruto mengancam nya.

Setiap sentuhan Naruto pada nya membuat tubuh Kurenai berdesir, rasanya sangat jauh lebih nikmat dari sentuhan suami nya sendiri. Setiap Naruto bergerak di dalam nya membuat Kurenai seperti melayang dalam kenikmatan.

" tapi kau harus tetap makan."

" iya, aku akan memakan nya." Jawap Kurenai sambil menyuap makanan kedalam mulut nya.

" nah, begitu baru istriku. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi pulang telat?."

Tubuh Kurenai sedikit tegang saat sang suami bertanya perihal keterlambatan nya. Memang biasa nya diri nya lah yang selalu pulang lebih dulu sebelum Asuma. Tapi hari ini Asuma lah yang pulang lebih dulu.

" eto,, kepala sekolah mengadakan rapat mendadak. Maka nya aku pulang telat." Jawab Kurenai berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan dia belang, tadi sebelum pulang aku bercinta dulu dengan murid ku di atap sekolah. Bisa bisa asuma menceraikan nya.

" oh, rapat apa memang?."

" bukan sesuatu yang terlalu penting, emm.. kau mau nambah? Biar ku ambilkan." Terlihat jelas bahwa Kurenai ingin mengalihkan topik, tapi Asuma tidak sadar, dia malah senang karna mendapat perhatian dari sang istri yang mau mengambilkan makanan untuk diri nya.

" ah! Tentu, aku masih lapar." Jawap Asuma sambil tersenyum senang. Dia merasa sangat beruntung karna mendapatkan istri yang perhatian.

sayang sekali Asuma, kau telah tertipu. Andai kau tau jika tadi siang istrimu telah di jamah orang lain.

.

.

Kembali ke kediaman Namikaze.

Saat ini waktu sudah menujukan pukul setengah delapan malam. Naruto Kushina dan Tsunade sudah selesai memakan makanan buatan Kushina. Yah, setelah Naruto selesai mandi, mereka langsung menyantap makan malam.

Saat ini, Tidak ada aktifitas apapun di lantai bawah kediaman Namikaze, rumah mewah ini tampak sepi dengan tidak adanya para penghuni nya tapi itu di lantai bawah, berbeda dengan lantai atas atau lebih tepat nya kamar Naruto.

Di kamar inilah Naruto, Kushina dan Tsunade berada. Mereka bertiga tengah melakukan kegiatan yang sebenar nya hanya boleh di lakukan sepasang suami istri.

" ssshhh... ahhh!, getaran nya terlalu kuat, ohhh..." ujar Kushina sambil mendesah. Dia tengah duduk dengan kaki mengangkang.

" uhhh... kau terlalu cepat menggerakan nya Naruto, ssshhh... ahhhh..." ujar Tsunade. Sama seperti Kushina, Tsunade tengah duduk dengan kaki mengangkang. Tubuh nya condong ke belakang dangan kedua tangan sebagai penopang.

" hehehe, tapi nikmat kan?." Ujar Naruto menjawab ucapan kedua wanita di depan nya. Kedua tangan nya sibuk menggerakan vibrator di dalam vagina Kushina dan Tsunade.

Merasakan getaran vibrator di dalam vagina saja sudah membuat Kushina dan Tsunade gelinjangan, dan Naruto malah menggerakan nya keluar masuk. Itu membuat mereka berdua semakin tidak tahan dan ingin keluar.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... Naruto, aku tidak kuat lagihh... a-aku ingin kelu-AAAAHHHHHHH...!

belum juga Kushina selesai bicara, diri nya sudah klimaks. Cairan cintanya menyembur semakin membasahi vibrator yang masih berada di dalam vagina nya.

" N-naruto, aku sampai! AAAHHHHHHH...! selang beberapa detik kemudian, Tsunade juga mencapai klimaks, tubuh nya menegang dengan paha merapat.

BRUK!

Tsunade menjatuhkan tubuh nya mengikuti Kushina yang sudah dulu berbaring, dan nafas dari kedua milf cantik itu terengah dengan wajah tersenyum senang.

Melihat kedua wanita di depanya sudah mencapai klimaks, Naruto mematikan getaran vibrator. dia mencabut vibrator yang ada di dalam vagina Tsunade dan langsung membuka paha wanita berdada besar itu lagi. tanpa ingin menunggu lama, Naruto mengarahkan penis nya pada vagina Tsunade. lalu, 'slep!' Penis besar itu tenggelam kedalam vagina Tsunade.

" ahhh~, nikmat." Ujar Tsunade saat benda tumpul dan panas memasuki diri nya.

" ahhh.. vaginamu sangat hangat Tsunade." Ucap Naruto saat dinding vagina Tsunade menjepit penis nya.

" ssshhh...ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... penismu juga nikmat Naruto, lebih nikmat dari vibrator itu, emmhhsss... ." Ujar nya sambil mendesah saat Naruto mulai menggerekan pinggul nya. Payudara besar Tsunade mulai bergoyang mengikuti irama sodakan Naruto di bawah sana.

Selagi Naruto menyodok vagina Tsunade, dia melihat ke samping dimana Kushina berbaring dengan mata tertutup dan nafas yang masih sedikit terengah. Lalu dengan seringai senang nya Naruto memegang vibrator yang masih terbenam di dalam vagina Kushina.

" kyyaaaahhh! Ahhh... naruto, i-itu terlalu cepat. Ouhhh..." Kushina kaget saat vibrator di dalam vagina nya kembali bergetar, kali ini lebih cepat dari yang tadi membuat Kushina mencengkeram sprai dan merapatkan pahanya.

" nikmati saja Kushina, kau jarang kan merasakan vibrator yang mengobrak- abrik vaginamu?." Ujar Naruto sambil menekan vibrator agar masuk lebih dalam pada vagina Kushina.

" t-tapi getaran nya terlalu kuat, ssshhh... ohhh... emmhhsss..."

Selagi menekan vibrato pada vagina Kushina, gerakan pinggul Naruto tidak berhenti, Dia masih menggenjot Tsunade yang berbaring di bawah nya.

" uhhh... lebih cepat Naruto, tusuk vaginaku lebih dalam, ohhh... ssshhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..." Pinta Tsunade sambil mendesah.

Kalo tangan kanan Naruto memegang vibrator yang berada di dalam vagina Kushina, maka tangan kiri nya meremas dengan gemas payudara besar milik Tsunade.

" sesuai permintaanmu Tsunade~." Jawab Naruto. Tidak menunggu lama, gerakan pinggul nya bertambah capat dan membuat tubuh polos Tsunade terhentak.

" ohhh... yah... seperti itu sayang, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh..!" ujar Tsunade sambil mendesah nikmat.

Jika tubuh polos Tsunade terus terhetak karna sodakan Naruto, maka tubuh polos Kushina menggelinjang seperti cacing kepanasan, hal itu karna vibrator di dalam vagina nya terus bergetar dengan kuat.

Naruto menyeringai senang melihat tubuh polos Tsunade dan Kushina. Tsunade dengan sodokan penis nya, dan Kushina dengan vibrator di dalam vagina nya. Kedua milf yang berbaring bersebelahan itu terus mendesah dengan erotis.

" ohhh... Naruto, ssshhh.. ahhh..., a-aku tidak kuat lagi, Aku aka-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..." dan lagi, belum sempat Kushina selesai bicara dia sudah klimaks. Tubuh nya menegang sambil menikmati orgasme yang dia dapatkan.

" ssshhhh... aku juga hampir sampai Naruto, ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

" aku juga Tsunade, kita keluar bersama, uuhhh!." Naruto sudah mencabut vibrator di dalam vagina Kushina maka dari itu, sekarang dia bisa fokus pada Tsunade .

Di mulai dengan memegang pinggul Tsunade, Naruto semakin cepat dan keras menghentakan pinggul nya. dan Tsunade menerimanya dengan senang hati. Rasanya lebih nikmat saat Naruto menghujam vagina nya dengan cepat dan kuat.

" ouuhhh... ssshhh...ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku sampai Naruto, KYAAAAAHHHHH..." kedua payudara Tsunade membusung saat diri nya mencapai klimaks, dan di bawah sana, cairan cintanya menyembur membasahi penis Naruto.

"Uhhh..! Aku juga Tsunade, guuuhhhhh...!" Naruto membenamkan penis nya pada vagina Tsunade lalu sperma panas itu menyembur dan mengalir kedalam rahim Tsunade. Rasa nya sangat nikmat sampai membuat Tsunade melenguh.

Setelah mengisi rahim Tsunade dengan sperma nya, Naruto mencabut penis nya. Dia menoleh ke samping dimana Kushina berbaring di sebelang Tsunade. Lalu Dengan pelan Naruto mengubah posisi Kushina yang berbaring telentang menjadi doggy style.

Kushina menurut saat Naruto membalik tubuh nya, wajah nya tersenyum senang karna sekarang giliran diri nya merasakan genjotan penis Naruto pada vagina nya.

" kau siap Kushina?."

" aku menunggu ini dari tadi. cepat masukan penismu, aku sudah tidak tahan." Ujar Kushina tidak sabar.

" padahal kau sudah keluar dua kali, tapi masih saja ingin lagi."

" aku tidak akan puas sebelum merasakan penismu masuk kedalam vaginaku. Jadi, berhenti bicara dan lakukan tugas mu."

Naruto menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kushina, dengan senang hati dia akan melakukan nya. Dan di mulai dengan menggesekan ujung penis nya pada lipatan vagina kushina, Naruto menekan pinggul nya dengan keras sehingga seluruh penis nya masuk kedalam vagina Kushina.

BLES!.

" ahhh..! Nikmat." Ujar Kushina saat penis Naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya. Rasa nya sangat penuh dan hangat.

Naruto memulai nya dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut membuat Kushina terbuai, tapi setiap detik nya kecepatan pinggul Naruto bertambah membuat Kushina mendesah keras.

" ohhh... ssshhh... nikmat sekalihh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... cepat, lebih cepat lagi Naruto." Pinta Kushina sambil mendesah.

Tentu saja Naruto menuruti ucapan Kushina. Gerakan nya bertambah cepat dan keras sampai tubuh Kushina yang menungging terhentak kasar.

Melihat dua orang di sebelah nya yang asik dengan kegiatan mereka, Tsunade tersenyum nakal. Diri nya mengambil tempat di samping kiri Kushina lalu menungging sama seperti Kushina.

" Naruto, gunakan ini dan puaskan aku." Pinta Tsunade sambil menyerahkan vibrator pada Naruto.

Seringai Naruto melebar melihat dua wanita busty tengah dalam posisi doggy style di depan nya. Yang satu sedang ia genjot dan satu lagi meminta di puaskan dengan vibrator.

" baiklah Tsunade." Jawab Naruto. Dia mengabil vibrator yang di sodorkan pada nya dan memasukan vibrator itu kedalam vagina Tsunade.

SLEP.!

" uuhhh..." Tsunade melenguh saat vagina nya di masuki vibrator, lalu saat Naruto menyalakan getaran vibrator nya, Tsunade mendesah keras membuat kamar yang mereka gunakan semakin ramai.

" ohhh... penismu menyentuh rahimku Naruto, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... nikmat, nikmat sekalihh... ouhhh..." ujar Kushina sambil mendesah.

" kuat, getaran nya terlalu kuat Naruto, emmhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..." desah Tsunade dengan wajah senang.

Dan bergumulan panaspun terus berlanjut. Berbagai gaya mereka lakukan seperti Naruto berbaring sementara Tsunade dan kushina di atas. Tsunade menggerakan tubuh nya naik turun dengan penis Naruto di dalam vagina nya dan Kushina yang mengarahkan vagina nya pada mulut Naruto dan meminta lelaki itu menggunakan lidah nya untuk mengobrak-abrik vagina Kushina.

Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga melakukan gaya doggy style dimana Tsunade menungging dan Naruto bergerak di belakang nya, lalu Kushina duduk dengan kaki mengangkang di depan Tsunade dan tentu saja Tsunade menggunakan lidah nya untuk memanjakan vagina Kushina.

Yang jelas mereka bertiga menghabiskan malam ini untuk saling memuaskan. Jadi karna panjang jika di ceritakan semua nya maka.

TBC.

Susah buat treesom jadi ya segitu aja.


	6. chap 6

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo dll..

Lomon NTR anak kecil di larang baca.

Kushina Namikaze, wanita yang menjadi istri dari Minato itu tersenyum puas saat mencicipi masakan nya sendiri. Seperti biasa masakan nya memang selalu enak.

Tidak seperti biasa nya, pagi ini Kushina memasak dengan tenang. Itu karna tidak ada gangguan dari anak tiri nya. setiap pagi dimana saat Kushina sedang memasak Naruto selalu menggangu nya, lelaki itu selalu menggerayangi tubuh nya dan meminta morning sex. Dan hari ini untuk pertama kali nya Kushina membuat sarapan tanpa ada yang merecoki nya. Meskipun Kushina sendiri tidak menolak sih jika melayani Naruto di pagi hari.

Alasan kenapa Kushina bisa memasak dengan tenang adalah karena lelaki yang selalu meminta jatah morning sex pada nya sedang sibuk. Yap! Naruto tengah sibuk dengan wanita yang tidak lain adalah Tsunade. Lelaki pirang itu tengah memeluk tubuh Tsunade sambil memompa pinggul nya dari belakang.

Berdiri di samping meja makan dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, Tsunade terus mendesah nikmat setiap kali penis Naruto menyodok vagina nya dari belakang.

" ohhh... nikmat sekalihh... ahhh...!" Ujar Tsunade sambil mendesah. Tubuh nya terus terhentak setiap kali menerima sodokan dari Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum melihat dua orang yang tengah bercinta di samping meja makan milik nya. Karna dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan, dia jadi bisa melihat adegan panas antara Naruto dan Tsunade dengan jelas.

Awal nya Tsunade ingin membantu membuat sarapan. Tapi saat diri nya akan memotong bahan makanan, tiba tiba Narutoaruto datang dan langsung mencubu nya. Dan Jadilah dia meninggalkan Kushina memasak sendiri dan melayani nafsu Naruto.

" ssshhh... ahhh...! Vaginamu hangat sekali Tsunade, ahhh..!." Ujar Naruto di sela gerakan pinggul nya.

"Ouhhh..., ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..., nikmati Vaginaku sepuasmu Naruto, tusuk vaginaku lebih dalam lagihh... uhhh..!"

Tsunade mengenakan rok hitam yang sudah di singkap ke atas oleh Naruto, sementara celana dalam merah nya di turunkan sampai sebatas paha. Untuk atasan dia memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang kancing nya sudah terlepas dan juga bra merah dengan pengait di depan. tentu saja Naruto juga melepas pengait bra Tsunade sehingga payudara nya bergoyang setiap kali dia memberi sodokan dari belakang. Untuk alas kaki Tsunade memakai high heels yang tinggi nya lima belas senti membuat nya terlihat lebih seksi.

Sementara Naruto, dia mengenakan seragam KHS dan hanya menurunkan celana nya saja.

" ohhh... Naruto, ahhh...!, aku hampir sampai, aku tida kuat lagi, uhhh..! Ssshhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, kekaki pirang itu hanya menyeringai sambil mempercepat gerakan nya.

" ouhhh... ssshhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar Naruto, aku sampai, AAAAHHHHHHHH...!

tubuh Tsunade menegang dalam pelukan Naruto, vagina nya beberapa kali berdenyut sambil menyemburkan cairan cinta nya. Wajah Tsunade juga tampak tersenyum puas, tidak setiap hari dia bisa melakukan morning sex jadi dia sangat menikmati nya.

Setelah berhasil membuat Tsunade klimaks, Naruto mencabut penis nya dan kebetulan Kushina sudah selesai memasak. wanita berambut merah itu baru saja meletakan masakan nya di atas meja.

" kalian sudah selesai?" Ujar nya sambil tersenyum jahil saat melihat Tsunade yang terengah-engah di dalam pelukan Naruto.

" tentu saja belum, aku bahkan belum keluar." Jawab Naruto. Dia melepas celana nya yang tadi hanya di turunkan sebatas lutut agar mudah bergerak dan menuntun Tsunade untuk duduk di kursi. Lalu setelah itu, Naruto berjalan dan berdiri di belakang Kushina yang berdiri di ujung meja makan.

" nah,, sekarang giliranmu Kushina." Ujar nya lagi dengan seringai senang.

" fufufu~, baiklah." jawab Kushina dengan senyum menggoda. Dia sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada sisi meja. Lalu, dia menoleh kebelakang sabil berucap.

" ayo Naruto, aku sudah siap."

Naruto tidak ingin membuang waktu makanya dia langsung menyingkap rok rumahan Kushina. Berikut nya dia menurunkan celana dalam hitam Kushina dan langsung bersiap memasukan penis nya.

Di mulai dengan menggesekan ujung penis nya pada lipatan vagina Kushina, Naruto mulai menekan pinggul nya membuat ujung penis nya mulai masuk kedalam vagina Kushina.

" ssshhh... ahhh..!" Desis Kushina saat penis Naruto bergerak masuk kedalam vagina nya, rasanya sangat nikmat sampai membuat Kushina memejamkan mata nya. Lalu saat penis Naruto sudah masuk setengah nya, lelaki pirang itu menghetakan pinggul nya dan membuat Kushina melenguh nikmat.

" ouhhh...! Ssshhh... nikmat, ahhh...!"

Tsunade yang duduk di samping kiri meja makan tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Kushina yang ada di ujung meja. Dia memilih menjadi penonton sambil beristirahat. Mungkin nanti dia akan mendapatkan giliran lagi.

" ohhh... ssshhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..!, Naruto, lebih cepat, uhhh..!" Pinta Kushina sambil mendesah, padahal mereka baru mulai tapi Kushina langsung menginginkan permainan cepat.

" hoh.. baiklah Kushina, sesua permintaanmu." Jawab Naruto senang. Di mulai dengan memegang pinggul Kushina, Naruto menambah gerakan pinggul nya menjadi semakin cepat dan keras.

" ohhh... enak sekali Naruto, uhhh... nikmat, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Kushina mendesah dengan ekspresi senang di wajah nya, rasa nikmat saat penis Naruto mergerak di dalam vagina nya membuat Kushina seperti melayang.

" ouhhh... ssshhh... ahhh... aku hampir sampai Naruto emmhhssss... uhhh..."

"Aku juga Kushina, kita keluar bersama."

Dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat Naruto menggenjot Kushina dengan semangat.

"Sssshhh... ahhhh... aku sampai naruto, uhhh... aku keluar, KYAAAHHHHHH..."

"Aku juga Kushina, GUHHH..."

SKIP!.

.

.

.

Di sebuah sudut kantin terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah menikmati makan siang. Mereka adalah Naruto Sasuke dan Kiba. Ketiga orang itu tampak asik mengobrol sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

" jadi kenapa tadi pagi kau berangkat bareng Tsunade-sama, Naruto? Jangan bilang kalian habis menginap di hotel Hehehe." Ujar Kiba bercanda.

" hem? Tentu saja tidak, kebetulan saja kami bertemu di jalan dan dia memberi tumpangan." Jawab Naruto berbohong.

" hehehe, kupikir kau ada hubungan dengan janda seksi itu. Kau tau dia memiliki dada yang besar, kadang aku berfikir ingin meremas nya."

" heh.. akan ku laporkan pada Hinata jika kau tertarik dengan payudara tsunade-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai di wajah nya.

" wow, wow, wow, aku hanya bercanda bro.., kau tidak asik."

Naruto tertawa melihat Kiba, lelaki yang menjadi kekasih Hinata itu tampak panik saat dirinya bilang akan mengadu pada Hinata, padahal diri nya kan hanya bercanda.

" maka nya jangan membahas payudara Tsunade-sama, itu tidak sopan."

"Iya iya, dasar anak baik."

Anak baik? Haha, Naruto ingin tertawa mendengan ucapan itu. Andai kau tau Kiba, orang yang kau bilang anak baik itu sering menikmati tubuh pacarmu.

" hey! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ujar seseorang yang baru datang.

Mereka bertiga menoleh dan melihat tiga wanita yang membawa makan siang. Ada Sakura yang barusan bicara lalu di belakang nya ada Ino dan Hinata.

" hehehe, bukan apa-apa." Jawap Kiba sambil tertawa.

Sakura duduk di samping kekasih nya yang tampak tenang menikmati makanan. " Kalau kau masih kurang, kau bisa minta punyaku sasuke-kun."

" hn! Terimakasih Sakura." Jawab Sasuke lalu menyumpit makanan milik kekasih nya.

Setelah Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke, maka hanya tersisa dua kursi kosong. Satu meja memiliki enam kursi, tiga kursi sudah di duduki Sakura Sasuke dan Kiba yang saling berjejer, dan di seberang mereka ada tiga kursi lagi. Satu kursi sudah di tempati Naruto yang duduk di tengah, di samping kanan nya ada Ino yang baru saja duduk dan di samping kiri Naruto di gunakan Hinata yang duduk paling ahir.

Posisi mereka seperti ini. Hinata duduk di samping kiri Naruto dan berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. Di tengan ada Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan di pojok kanan ada Ino yang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

" wuahh... ramen! Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan nya Hinata?" Ujar Naruto saat melihat Hinata memesan ramem porsi besar.

" aku tidak tau, tiba tiba saja tadi aku ingin memesan nya."

" hehe tenang saja, jika kau tidak habis aku yang akan menghabiskan nya."

" hey! Itu punya pacarku!."

"Aku kan bilang kalo Hinata tidak habis! Kan sayang kalo makanan para dewa itu sampai di buang."

" huh! Dasar maniak ramen."

" daripada kau maniak anjing!."

"Kalian berisik!." Dan pantat ayampun menegur Naruto dan Kiba.

Sementara tiga wanita di sana hanya tersenyum, mereka sudah biasa melihat perdebatan antara Naruto dan Kiba jadi mereka tidak kaget jika mereka berdua selalu berisik saat bertemu.

Di saat Hinata memakan ramen milik nya, tiba tiba dia merasakan telapak tangan meraba pahanya. Dia melihat kebawah dan menemukan tangan kiri Naruto sedang bermain disana. Hinata melirik ke samping dan melihat Naruto yang bersikap seolah tidak ada apa apa.

Hinata meneruskan makan nya dan membiarkan Naruto, tapi Hinata mulai tidak tenang saat tangan Naruto semakin naik ke atas.

" kau tidak apa Hinata?." Ujar Kiba saat melihat kekasih nya duduk tidak tenang.

" ahh! Tidak papa, ramen nya pedas hehe.." ujar nya berbohong.

Ino yang mendengar itu menoleh ke samping dan melihat tangan Naruto sudah di dalam rok Hinata. Dia tersenyum dalam hati melihat kelakuan nekat Naruto. 'Apa dia tidak takut ketahuan.' Ujar nya dalam hati.

" kalo pedas tidak usah di makan, nanti perutmu sakit Hinata."

" tidak apa Kiba-kun, aku kuat makan pedas kok."

Naruto tertawa dalam hati mendengar obrolan Hinata dan Kiba, tangan nya semakin berani dan semakin naik ke atas menuju vagina Hinata.

Kalo bisa Hinata ingin mendesah sekarang saat merasakan jari Naruto memainkan klitoris nya dari luar celana dalam. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karna ada kekasih nya, maka dari itu Hinata menahan desahan nya dengan cara memakan ramen milik nya.

Tidak ada yang tau apa yang sedang di lakukan Naruto pada Hinata kecuali Ino. Itu karna mereka duduk di pojok sementara di belakang dan samping Hinata sebuah dinding.

" kemana Sai? Kok dia tidak ikut kemari?" Tanya Kiba. Pertanyaan itu di tujukan pada Ino selaku kekasih dari Sai.

" tidak tau, dia langsung pergi setelah bel berbunyi."

" mungkin ke perpustakaan, tadi dia bilang padaku ingin mencari buku." Ujar Sasuke.

" buku apa?."

"Mana ku tau, dia tidak bilang mau cari buku apa."

Selagi mereka mengobrol tangan Naruto semakin nakal bermain di selangkangan Hinata. Lelaki pirang itu menggeser celana dalam Hinata ke samping dan memasukan jari tengah nya.

" emhh.."

Semua menoleh ke arah Hinata saat mendengan suara itu. Dan Hinata buru-buru mengibaskan tangan nya di depan bibir pura pura kepedesan.

" huh! Rasanya pedas." Ujar nya. Padahal itu suara lenguhan yang dia tahan saat jari Naruto masuk kedalam vagina nya.

" kalo pedas jangan di makan Hinata, lihat wajahmu sampai keringetan begitu." Ujar Kiba. Dia tidak tau jika Hinata berkeringat bukan karna ramen tapi karna ulah Naruto di bawah sana dan adrenalin yang terpacu karna sedang ada di tempat umun.

" ti-tidak apa, aku memang sedang ingin makan pedas kok."

Ino tersenyum medengar alasan Hinata. Teman nya itu pintar sekali mencari alasan. Lalu ino memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk melihat ke bawah meja menggunakan mata nya.

Sakura mengerti dan menjatuhkan sumpit nya di samping meja. Lalu saat dia membungkuk untuk mengambil sumpit dia melihat tangan kiri Naruto yang sedang bermain di selangkangan Hinata. Sakura kembali menegakan tubuh nya dan sedikit tersenyum pada Ino.

" ne, Sasuke-kun, buka mulutmu." Ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan makanan pada Sasuke. Dia ingin mengalihkan perhatian agar Sasuke dan kiba tidak melihat Hinata lagi.

Hinata bersyukur karna Sasuke dan kiba tidak lagi meliha ke arah nya. Dia berterimakasih dalam hati pada teman pink nya karna mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Naruto semakin senang setelah mendengar lenguhan Hinata. Dia mulai menggerakan jari nya membuat Hinata mati-matian menahan desahan nya.

Kiba benar-benar tidak sadar jika saat ini Naruto sedang memainkan jari nya di dalam vagina Hinata. Yang dia tau keringat di pelipis Hinata karna kekasih nya sedang makan pedas.

Lima menit terlewat dan Kiba masih tidak sadar dengan keadaan kekasih nya. Sementara Hinata dia merasa hampir keluar, vagina nya berdenyut ingin menyemburkan cairan cinta nya.

Naruto sadan Hinata hampir sampai dan dia semakin cepat menggerakan jari nya. Hanya jari Naruto yang di gerakan karna jika sampai lengan nya ikut bergerak maka Kiba bisa curiga.

Dan itu datang, Hinata mencapai klimaks. tubuh nya menegang sambil menahan desahan nya agar tidak keluar. Tangan nya sampai harus memegang sumpit dengan erat.

" AAAHHH..!"

Semua melihat Hinata yang mendesah keras. Sekuat apapun Hinata menahan nya tetap saja desahan nya lolos dari bibir nya.

Sadar semua melihat kearah nya Hinata buru-buru bicara. " aku tidak bisa menghabiskan nya, rasanya ramen ini sangat pedas."

Dan itu berhasil, Sasuke dan Kiba tidak tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun.

" kan sudah ku bilang jangan di makan kalo terlalu pedas! ini minum." Ujar Kiba sambil menyerahkan minuman nya pada Hinata.

" maaf, tadi aku sangat ingin makan pedas." Ujar Hinata sekali lagi. Dia menerima minuman yang di berikan Kiba dan meminum nya.

" kalo begitu untuk ku saja ya Hinata, hehe." Ujar Naruto teramat senang. Dia sangat senang bukan karna mendapatkan ramen gratis tapi karna berhasil membuat Hinata klimaks di depan pacar nya.

" emm! Kau boleh memakan nya Naruto-kun."

Kiba tidak keberatan makanan kekasih nya di habiskan Naruto toh dia juga tidak suka pedas. Jadi dari pada di buang lebih baik Naruto saja yang habiskan.

Saat Naruto memakan ramen Hinata Dia tertawa dalam hati. Itu karna ternyata ramen ini tidaklah pedas. Hanya sedikit pedas saja. ' hehehe pintar juga kau Hinata.' Ujar nya membatin.

Setelah selesai makan siang mereka membubarkan diri. Sasuke dan Sakura pergi entah kemana, Hinata dan Ino ke kamar mandi, sementara Kiba kekelas bersama Naruto.

Di dalam kamar mandi perempuan, Hinata dan Ino sedang berdiri di depan cermin setelah membasuh wajah mereka. Kedua wanita itu tampak cantik meski tanpa riasan.

" bagamana tadi Hinata apa menegangkan?" Tanya Ino dengan senyum di wajah.

" sangat menegangkan Ino, kau harus mencobanya lain kali. Rasanya benar-benar hebat apalagi adrenalin yang terpacu karna di depan ku ada Kiba."

" hihihi.. Naruto berani sekali jika sampai ketahuan kalian bisa habis."

" tapi tidak kan?."

" benar. aku tidak menyangka Kiba tidak menyadari nya, padalah tadi desahanmu cukup keras." Ini karna Hinata yang beruntung, atau Kiba dan Sasuke yang bodoh sampai tidak sadar? Ino tidak tau itu.

" hihi.. mungkin mereka saja yang bodoh. Ayo kekelas waktu istirahat hampir habis." Ujar Hinata.

" baiklah." Jawap Ino mulai berjalan mengikuti Hinata. Seperti nya mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Kurenai Yuhi. Dia baru saja selesai mengemas barang-barang nya dan bersiap ingin pulang. Dia tidak mau terlambat lagi seperti kemarin jadi setelah membereskan barang-barang nya dia ingin langsung pulang. Rencana nya memang seperti itu tapi seperti nya rencana nya tidak akan terealisasikan karna seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk kedalam ruangan nya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Perlu di ketahui setiap guru di sekolah ini memiliki ruangan nya sendiri.

"Sudah mau pulang Kurenai?" Ujar pemuda yang baru saja masuk. Dia adalah Naruto, pemuda yang kemarin membuat Kurenai terlambat pulang. Melihat pemuda itu membuat Kurenai teringat kejadian kemarin di atap, dimana saat itu diri nya di buat melayang dalam kenikmatan oleh Naruto.

"Iya, sekolah sudah selesai jadi aku mau pulang."

"Kenapa tidak nanti saja dan kita melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan lebih dulu disini, hem~." Ujarnya dengan senyum nakal.

Kurenai tau dengan maksut Naruto dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan itu, apalagi kalau bukan bercinta. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja berdesir membayangkan Naruto menggagahinya.

"T-tapi bagamana jika ada yang datang?."

"Tenang saja para murid dan guru sudah banyak yang pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Naruto berjalan dan berdiri di belakang Kurenai, tidak sampai disitu lelaki pirang itu juga memeluk Kurenai sambil menyandarkan dagu nya di bahu Kurenai. Sementara Kurenai hanya pasrah menerima pelukan Naruto dia juga memejamkan matanya saat Naruto menciumi lehernya.

Melihat Kurenai tidak menolak, Naruto lebih berani untuk berbuat lebih. Tangan yang dari tadi memeluk Kurenai bergerak untuk melepas kancing jas dan kemeja Kurenai sehingga menampakan bra hitam yang membungkus payudara Kurenai. Berikutnya dia melepaskan kedua baju itu dan membuang nya asal. Selesai dengan bagian atas, tangan Naruto kembali melakukan tugasnya yaitu melepas rok yang di kenakan Kurenai. Dia melepas kancing dan menurunkannya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tampak seksi jika hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam Kurenai." Ujar Naruto nakal. Tangan nya mulai membelai tubuh Kurenai membuat wanita itu merinding karna geli.

Di saat Naruto asik membelai tubuh Kurenai, tiba-tiba saja wanita itu berbalik, wajahnya menampilkan senyum nakal yang sangat menggoda.

"Bocah nakal! Berani sekali kau menelanjangi gurumu sendiri. Sepertinya kau harus di hukum!."

"Hoh.. aku menantikan hukuman darimu sayang~."

Kurenai tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia mulai melepas seragam Naruto hingga lelaki itu telanjang. Lalu Kurenai mendorong Naruto untuk duduk di kursi yang biasa dia gunakan.

" saatnya memberimu hukuman."Ujarnya sambil berlutut di bawah Naruto. Wajahnya tampak senang melihat penis besar mengacung di depan wajahnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Kurenai melahap benda panjang itu dan menaik-turunkan kepalanya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Kurenai yang begitu semangat memblowjop penis nya. Guru yang belum lama ini masih menjadi wanita baik-baik sekarang sudah berubah menjadi wanita nakal yang rela memblowjop penis yang bukan milik suami nya. Cukup mudah ternyata menaklukkan Kurenai, awal nya Naruto pikir akan membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama.

Tujuh menit Kurenai memblowjop dirinya dan Naruto merasa belum mau keluar. Dia meminta Kurenai berhenti membuat wanita itu bingung.

"Kenapa?."

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak sabar menikmati tubuhmu, jadi langsung saja ke menu utama."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto Kurenai tersenyum senang. Dia berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan melepas semua pakaian dalam nya. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan penis Naruto memasuki vaginanya. Selesai melepas pakaian dalam nya, kurenai berbalik memunggungi Naruto dan membungkuk dengan meja sebagai tumpuan lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum nakal sambil berucap.

"Aku siap sayang, cepat masukan penismu!."

Tidak mau membuat wanita yang sudah sangat bernafsu itu menunggu Naruto berdiri dan langsung menempatkan penisnya di lubang vagina Kurenai, dia sedikit menekanya membuat ujung penis nya mulai masuk. Lalu dengan dorongan yang pelan Naruto mulai memasukan seluruh batang penisnya kedalam vagina Kurenai.

"Uhhh... sssshhhh... ahhhh... nikmat sekali." Ujar Kurenai dengan mata terpejam.

" akan ku berikan yang lebih nikmat Kurenai." Ujar Naruto dari belakang. Dia mulai menggerakan pinggul nya maju-mundur membuat penisnya keluar masuk di dalam vagina Kurenai dan hasilnya wanita yang tengah membungkuk di hadapanya ini mendesah nikmat.

"Ohhh... yahh... nikmat sayang, lebih cepat lagi, tusuk vaginaku dengan cepat, ahhhh..."

Padahal baru mulai, tapi Kurenai sudah menginginkan lebih tapi Naruto dengan senang hati akan menurutinya. Lelaki pirang itu menggerakan pinggul nya lebih cepat seperti permintaan Kurenai dan itu membuat wanita di depanya mendesah semakin keras.

"Ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... penismu masuk sampai ke unjung Naruto uhhh... nikmat, nikmat sekali, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kurenai dia cukup senang jika wanita yang dia setubuhi merasa nikmat oleh permainannya. Dengan begini Kurenai akan semakin ketagihan dengan sentuhanya dan bisa di pastikan jika Kurenai sudah menjadi bagian dari koleksinya.

"Uhhh... vaginamu juga sangat sempit Kurenai, apa suamimu tidak pernah menyentuhmu?."

"Uhhh... penis Asuma kecil jadi vaginaku masih sempit, ahhhh... dia juga tidak bisa masuk sedalam dirimu Naruto, ohhhh... ssshhhh... aku hampir sampai, ahhh..."

"Hoh.. kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku yang akan memuaskanmu dengan penis besarku ini. Datang kapanpun kau mau, aku siap melayani."

Kurenai menolah kebelakang dengan senyum senang sambil terus mendesah. Rasanya sangat senang saat Naruto akan kelayani dirinya kapanpun itu.

"Eemmhhhsss... ahhh... tentu saja, mulai sekarang tubuhku adalah milikmu aku juga siap melayanimu kapan saja. Ohhh... sial, aku sampai Naruto, aku tidak bisa menahanya lagi... ohhhh..."

"Keluarkan saja, tidak perlu di tahan." Ujar Naruto. Dia juga semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya membuat Kurenai semakin tidak tahan.

"Ohhh... ssshhh... a-aku keluar Naruto, AAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

tubuh Kurenai bergetar saat gelombang orgasme datang, kakinya sampai menjinjit dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram sisi meja dengan kuat. Naruto tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Kurenai saat orgasme dimatanya itu terlihat sangat erotis.

"Hah.. hah.. hah... kau benar-benar sangat hebat Naruto." Ujar nya sambil terengah tapi meski begitu wajahnya tersenyum puas.

"Tentu saja. Dan asal kau tau, aku masih punya cukup stamina untuk setidaknya membuatmu klimaks lima kali lagi." Ujar nya dengan seringai.

"Kalau begitu lakukan."

Masih dengan seringai di wajahnya Naruto mengambil kedua tangan kurenai dan menariknya kebelakang, lalu tanpa aba-aba Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya lagi dengan cepat.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... penismu sangat keras Naruto, uhhh...!"

Kurenai hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto terus menggenjot tubuhnya dengan keras. Masih dengan posisi membungkuk dengan kedua tangan di tarik kebelakang Kurenai hanya bisa terus mendesah setiap kali penis Naruto bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vaginanya. Bahkan payudara bersarnya terus bergoyang setiap kali Naruto menghentakan pinggul nya.

"Ahhh... brengsek! Sempit sekali vaginamu ini Kurenai."

Kurenai menoleh kebelakang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia tersenyum nakal sambil mengeratkan otot vaginanya agar lebih kuat menjepit penis Naruto.

"Uhhh... bagamana sayang.. nikmat?." Ujarnya dengan senyum nakal.

"Kau menantang ku Kurenai? Baiklah akan ku layani."

Selesai dengan ucapanya Naruto bergerak semakin cepat dia membuat Kurenai mendesah semakin keras setiap kali ujung penisnya menyentuh rahim Kurenai. Dan lima menit kemudian mereka merasa hampir sampai, Naruto bergerak semakin liar dan Kurenai mendesah semakin keras.

"Ssshhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... aku tidak kuat lagi, a-aku sampai Naruto!, KYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

"Ahhh... aku juga Kurenai, guuhhhhh..."

Naruto menyemburkan spermanya kedalam rahim Kurenai, cukup banyak sampai sebagian keluar dan menetes di lantai karna tidak bisa di tampung semua oleh rahim Kurenai.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kurenai terengah-engah saat mencapai klimaks. Tubuhnya sudah tampak mengkilap karena keringat hasil dari pergumulan yang dia lakukan tapi meski begitu wajahnya menampilkan senyum senang meski tubuhnya cukup lelah.

Dengan tenaga yang masih cukup banyak, Naruto menarik kedua tangan Kurenai membuat wanita seksi itu berdiri tegak, lalu dia memeluk tubuh telanjang penuh keringat itu dari belakang dengan Kemaluan masih menyatu.

"Kau lelah?" Ujarnya sambil meremas payudara Kurenai.

"Ya sangat lelah."

"Kalau begitu apa mau berhenti? Aku tidak mau memaksamu jika kau sudah lelah."

Berhenti? Itu bukan ide yang buruk lagipula Kurenai sudah cukup lelah setelah dua kali orgasme. Tapi merasakan penis Naruto yang masih sangat keras di dalam vaginanya membuat nafsu Kurenai kembali naik.

"Tenang saja, aku masih sanggup. Bukankan kau bilang bisa membuatku klimaks sebanyak lima kali, jadi lakukan itu. Buat ku benar-benar puas dengan permainanmu."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Kurenai jika begini dia tidak perlu menahan diri.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan karna aku tidak akan menahan diri."

"Aku ingin melihat bagamana kau melakukan nya." Jawab nya menantang.

Dan desahan Kurenai kembali terdengar saat Naruto melanjutkan permainan. Lelaki pirang itu benar-benar tidak menahan diri membuat Kurenai kualahan menghadapai permainannya. Tapi meski begitu Kurenai terlihat senang.

Dengan posisi doggi style di atas meja, Kurenai terus mendesah saat lelaki di belakangnya terus menggenjot vaginanya. Tangannya hampir tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya sendiri setelah dirinya mencapai klimaks untuk yang ke empat kalinya tapi meski begitu lelaki di belakangnya masih tampak kuat untuk menyodok vaginanya dengan keras. Bahkan meja yang mereka naiki sampai berdecit setiap kali Naruto menghentakan pinggulnya.

"Ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh..., ini gila, aku benar-benar sangat lelah ohhh..."

Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan menahan diri. Jadi nikmati saja Kurenai."

Naruto tidak peduli dengan Kurenai yang sudah sangat kelelahan toh wanita itu yang menantangnya.

"Ouhhh... sssshhhh... ahhh... Naruto, aku hampir sampai, uhhh..."

Lima kali. Kurenai hampir mendapatkan klimaksnya yang kelima kali. Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat dan wanita itu akan mendapatkan pengalaman bercinta yang tidak akan terlupakan. Narutopun juga semakin bersemangat saat dirinya juga hampir sampai untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dia memegang pinggul Kurenai sambil terus menyodok wanita yang menungging di hadapanya dengan keras. Dan saat Kurenai sudah hampir mendapatkan klimaksnya yang kelima pintu ruanganya terbuka menampilkan Tsunade yang menatap mereka dengan datar.

"T-tsunade-sama!." Ujar Kurenai terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka jika kepala sekolah akan datang kemari. Tapi meski sang kepala sekolah memergoki mereka Naruto tidak menghentikan kerakan pinggulnya, justru dia malah menyeringai melihat wajah terkjut kurenai.

"B-berhenti Naruto, ku mohon."

Meski mendengar permohonan Kurenai Naruto tetap tidak peduli dia masih saja terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Dan aneh nya Tsunade masih saja diam meski melihat dirinya tengah berbuat asusila dengan muridnya, itu membuat Kurenai merasa bingung.

" t-tidak! Berhenti Naruto a-aku- KYYAAAAAHHHHHH..."

Dan Kurenai mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang kelima kali di hadapan sang kepala sekolah.

"Uhhh aku keluar Kurenai, guuhhhh..."

Dan kembali Naruto mengisi rahim nya dengan sperma panas tepat di hadapan Tsunade.

"Kalian puas?" Ujar Tsunade dengan wajah datar. Dia berjalan mendekat setelah menutup pintu dan berdiri di hadapan Kurenai yang masih menungging dengan penis Naruto di dalam vagina nya.

Kurenai merasa takut dan cemas mendengar nada datar dari kepala sekolah. Setelah ini dirinya pasti akan di pecat.

"Ma-maaf Tsunade-sama." Ujarnya sambil menunduk takut. Dia mencoba melepas penis Naruto dari dalam vaginanya tapi lelaki itu malah menahanya. Dan anehnya lagi Naruto tidak terlihat cemas meski telah berpergok kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa minta maaf hem?.." ujar Tsunade berubah lembut. Dia mengangkat dagu Kurenai dan menatap wajah wanita di depanya yang tampak kelelahan.

CUUP!.

Kurenai terkejut saat tiba-tiba Tsunade menciumnya bahkan kepala sekolah itu dengan ganas melumat bibirnya. Karna rasa terkejut Kurenai sampai tidak bereaksi dan hanya pasrah menerima apa yang Tsunade lakukan.

"Puahh... bibirmu manis Kurenai." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum saat melihat wajah bodoh Kurenai.

"Naruto, sekarang giliranku. Aku sudah sangat basah mendengar desahan kalian dari luar."

Dan ucapan Tsunade semakin membuat Kurenai bingung apalagi saat melihat kepala sekolah itu melucuti semua pakainya.

"Ehh?!, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Dan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum melihat ucapan Kurenai yang terdengar bingung.

TBC.

lama gak nulis lemon rasanya jadi kaku. Tapi sudahlah nikmati saja.


	7. chap 7

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo dll

Lemon NTR MILF

Anak kecil di larang baca!

Mikoto Uchiha, wanita seksi dengan rambut hitam itu berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman. Dengan hanya mengenakan tanktop dan hotpant dia terlihat sangat menggoda apalagi lekuk tubuhnya terlihat sangat jelas. Sesampainya di depan pintu sebuah kamar Mikoto masuk dan melihat dua orang yang tidak lain adalah anaknya dan teman pirang nya tengah sibuk bermain gemes.

"Ini aku membawakan minuman untuk kalian." Ujarnya sambil meletakan nampan di depan Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk di bawah ranjang.

"Wah.. terimakasih bibi kebetulan aku haus sekali. Ujar Naruto sambil mengambil jus jeruk di depannya.

"Hn! Terimakasih Kaa-san." Sasuke mengambil jus tomat kesukaan nya dan meneguk jus itu hingga habis.

"Ahhh... jus buatan bibi sangat enak hehe.. ujar Naruto sambil meletakan gelas kosong di atas nampan.

"Benarkah. Ku pikir jus milikmu lebih nikmat. Aku sampai ketagihan loh sama jus milikmu itu." Ujarnya penuh arti.

Mengetahui apa maksut ucapan Mikoto, Naruto memberi senyum nakal pada milf seksi itu tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

" kalau bibi mau aku bisa memberikanya lagi, hehe."

"Memang kau bisa mekbuat jus DOBE?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke. Jus Naruto itu sangat enak sampai Kaa-san ketagihan, hehe.." Mikoto kenyahut dengan senyum di wajah tapi dalam hati dia tertawa senang melihat Sasuke tidak tau apa maksut dari ucapanya tadi.

"Hn! Aku yakin tidak seenak jus tomat."

"Ya, ya, ya.. dasar maniak tomat." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau sendiri maniak ramen!."

"Hey! Tidak usah ribut dasar kalian ini." Ujar Mikoto menengahi. Dia mengambil nampan beserta gelas kosong dan membawanya kebawah tapi sebelum dia benar benar pergi Mikoto berbisik di telinga Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu menyeringai dalam hati.

"Ku tunggu di kamarku. Aku sudah memasukan obat tidur di minuman Sasuke."

Karna saking fokusnya pada gemes, Sasuke sampai tidak melihat jika kaa-san nya tengah berbisik pada Naruto.

Dan seperti yang Mikoto bisikan pada Naruto, setelah membawa nampan kedapur Mikoto bergegas menuju kamar nya. Dia langsung menanggalkan hotpant dan tanktop nya menyisakan celana dalam merah dan bra yang juga berwarna merah Lalu dia menunggu Naruto dengan duduk di sisi ranjang sambil melipat kakinya. Obat yang dia masukan kedalam minuman Sasuke memiliki efek yang sangat cepat jadi seharusnya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk anaknya itu tertidur. Dan benar saja, sekitar sepuluh menit setelah Sasuke meminum jus nya, Naruto datang ke kamar Mikoto dan melihat wanita seksi yang sangat menggoda itu tengah duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Wow, kau terlihat sangat seksi Mikoto." Ujar Naruto setelah masuk kedalam kamar. Dia mendekat dan langsung mendorong Mikoto untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"Hehe terimakasih pujianya." Ujar Mikoto senang. Dia melihat Naruto mulai melepas semua pakaian nya menunjukan tubuh polos dari pemuda itu.

"Sekarang, saat nya kita bercinta sampai puas."

"Kemarilah sayang, buat aku melayang dengan sentuhanmu." Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya seperti menyambut Naruto. Dan lelaki pirang itu langsung mendekat dan menindih tubuh Mikoto.

Sebuah ciuman panas langsung mereka lakukan dimana keduanya tampak tidak mau kalah. Mikoto merangkul leher Naruto dan Naruto sendiri tampak asik meremas payudara Mikoto di sela ciumannya.

"Puahh... sudah cukup lama aku tidak bercinta denganmu Naruto. Kau selalu sibuk dengan koleksimu yang lain." Ujarnya cemberut.

"Maaf, kita tidak bisa melakukanya sesuka hati. Jadi Kita harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bercinta seperti ini."

Di sela ucapanya, tangan kanan Naruto bergerak turun menuju vagina Mikoto yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Dia menurunkanya sedikit sehingga tangannya bebas bermain di sana.

"Aku jadi iri dengan Kushina, dia bebas bercinta denganmu tanpa harus cari waktu yang tepat. Ouhhh... ssshhh... ahhhh..."

"Itu karna tou-san sedang keluar kota jadi kami bisa bebas." Jari Naruto bermain di klitoris Mikoto sehingga wanita itu mendesah nikmat.

"Ku dengan kau mendapatkan koleksi baru. Karena kalau tidak salah. Ohhh... astaga nikmat sekalih.."

"Hehe, darimana kau tau?"

"Tsunade yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang kau sudah menaklukkan guru di sekolahmu. Ahhhh..." ujar Mikoto sambil mendesah saat jari Naruto masuk kedalam vaginanya.

"Benar, aku memang mengincar Kurenai setelah menaklukan Kushina, dan siapa sangka dia akan mudah ku taklukan."

"Uhhh... ssshhhh ahhhh..., aku jadi merasa tersisihkan, ohhh... lebih cepat lagi naru, ahhh..."

Naruto menuruti permintaan Mikoto dengan menggerakan jarinya semakin cepat.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu meski memiliki koleksi baru."

"Terimakasih, Ouhhh... aku sampai Na- AAAAAHHHHH..."

Mikoto tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena gelombang orgasme yang baru saja datang. Dia tidak menyangka akan keluar secepat ini. Apa karna dirinya yang sangat bernafsu?.

"Kau sangat menggoda saat klimaks Mikoto."

"Ahh... itu karna kau sangat pintar merangsang tubuhku Naruto. Sekarang giliranku untuk memanjakanmu."

Mikoto membalik tubuhnya sehingga dirinya berada di atas. Lalu dengan senyum nakal dia bangkit dan berlutut di tengah selangkangan Naruto yang terbuka.

"Penismu selalu bisa membuatku terpesona, lihat besarnya dua kali lipat dari milik Fugaku." Ujarnya nya sambil mengocok penis Naruto. Tapi itu tidak lama karna berikutnya Mikoto membungkuk dan memasukan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat wanita seksi yang dengan senang hati memblowjop penisnya itu. Rasanya sangat nikmat apalagi saat Mikoto menyedotnya dengan kuat.

"Bagamana naru, nikmat?. Ujar Mikoto setelah melepas kulumanya. Dia menggunakan tangan kananya untuk mengocok penis Naruto yang mengkilap karna liur nya.

"Ya, kau memang paling pintar memblowjop Mikoto. Lanjutkan bukankah tadi kau bilang ketagihan dengan jus miliku."

"Hehe baiklah, berikan aku yang banyak." Ujarnya lalu kembali memasukan penis Naruto kedalam mulut nya.

Hampir sepuluh menit Mikoto memanjakan penis Naruto dengan mulutnya dan dia merasakan penis besar di dalam mulutnya mulai berdenyut.

"Ahhh... aku hampir sampai Mikoto."

Semakin cepat Mikoto menaik turunkan kepalanya. Dia juga bersiap menerima sperma Naruto yang akan segera menyembur di dalam mulut nya. Semakin cepat Mikoto bergerak semakin kuat pula kedutan penis Naruto di dalam mulut nya.

"Uhhh... aku keluar Mikoto, guuhhh..."

Itu adalah semburan yang kuat sampai membuat Mikoto hampir tersedak. Tapi wanita itu tetap mempertahankan penis Naruto di dalam mulutnya seakan dia tidak rela jika ada setetes saja sperma Naruto yang terbuang. Dan setelah di rasa Naruto selesai menyemburkan spermanya, Mikoto melepas penis dari dalam mulutnya. Tampak pipinya mengembung karna menampung sperma Naruto.

GLEK, GLEK, GLEK.

tiga tegukan sampai seperma Naruto benar-benar tertelan semuanya. Wajahnya tersenyum nakal karna puas dengan apa yang Naruto berikan.

"Benar-benar jus kesukaanku. Rasanya sangat nikmat." Ujarnya dengan senyum senang. Dia menjilat sudut bibirnya untuk membersihkan sperma Naruto yang tersisa.

"Kau tampak seperti pelacur yang haus seks Mikoto."

Ucapan Naruto sangat kasar tapi bagi Mikoto itu bukan masalah. Dia malah tersenyum semakin lebar saat Naruto bilang begitu.

"Ya aku memang pelacur sayang, Pelacur yang hanya menginginkan dirimu."

"Hehe, aku merasa senang mendengar nya."

"Kita kemenu utama, vaginaku sudah sangat gatal karna menginginkan penismu." Tidak ingin berlama lama, Mikoto melepas pakaian dalam nya dan duduk di atas penis Naruto. Dia menggesekan vaginanya pada penis Naruto yang masih tegang meski sudah keluar. Lalu wanita seksi itu mengangkat pinggulnya dan mengarahkan penis Naruto pada vagina nya. Seperti wanita yang haus akan seks Mikoto menjatuhkan pantatnya kebawah dengan keras sehingga penis Naruto masuk seluruhnya. Dia suka sensasi saat penis nar hanyauto dengan sekali hentak memasuki vaginanya rasanya seperti ada sengatan kecil yang langsung bisa membuatnya hampir orgasme.

"Uhhh... benar-benar masuk sampai kedalam." Ujarnya sambil mendongak. Dia mulai menaik turunkan pinggul nya membuat penis Naruto menggesek seluruh bagian dalam vagina nya.

"Ohhh... ini benar benar nikmat ahhh... penismu benar-benar membuatku ketagihan Naruto. Ahhhh..."

"Kalau begitu nikmatilah sepuasmu Mikoto jangan menahan diri."

Dia memberi Naruto senyum senang saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Memang dia tidak akan menahan diri, Karna suaminya sedang keluar kota dan Sasuke tertidur karna oabat yang dia berikan, jadi Mikoto memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan Naruto.

"Buat aku mlimaks sebanyak yang kau bisa, meski aku kelelahan dan hampir pingsan jangan berhenti dan terus setubuhi aku."

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau memohon."

"Itu yang aku inginkan sayang, jangan tahan dirimu dan buat aku merasakan pengalaman bercinta yang tidak akan ku lupakan."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau benar benar pingsang." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai lebar, Seringai yang membuat Mikoto berdesir saat melihat nya. dia merasa baru saja melepaskan hewan buas, Dan benar saja secepat kilat Naruto mengubah posisi mereka sehingga Mikoto berada di bawah. Lelaki pirang di atasnya itu melebarkan kakinya dan dengan brutal menggenjot vaginanya. Tidak ada protes dari Mikoto meski Naruto bermain kasar, dia hanya sibuk mendesah merasakan gerakan Naruto yang begitu cepat.

"Ohhh... astaga! Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ini gila. Kau akan menghancurkanku Naruto!, ahhhh..."

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Seperti katamu tadi, aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau memohon."

"Ohhh... t-tapi ini benar-benar gila, a-aku aka-KYYAAAAAHHHHHH..."

Mikoto tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya saat dirinya klimaks dengan cepat. Belum ada dua menit Naruto mulai bergerak dan Mikoto sudah keluar?!.

Seringai Naruto semakin lebar melihat Mikoto sudah mendapatkan orgasme, dia melembutkan gerakannya untuk memberi waktu bagi Mikoto untuk menikmati klimaksnya. Tapi belum tiga detik orgasme Mikoto mereda. Dia kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dengan liar membuat Mikoto kembali mendesah keras dengan tubuh terguncang.

"Ouuhhh... ssshhh... kau gila Naruto. Kau benar-benar akan menghancurkanku, ahhhh..."

"Kau yang meminta Mikoto jadi nikmati saja."

Mikoto tidak menyangka ini. Saat dia meminta Naruto untuk tidak menahan diri dia pikir Naruto akan bermain normal hanya saja dengan waktu yang lama mengingat stamina lelaki itu sangat besar. Tapi apa ini? Dia baru tau jika Naruto juga bisa begerak dengan sangat cepat. Tadi adalah orgasme tercepat yang pernah dia alami. Belum ada dua menit dan dia sudah sampai. Tapi jujur dia senang dengan begini dia bisa mendapatkan orgasme berkali kali.

"Uhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... nikmat ohhh... ini terlalu nikmat Naruto! Ahhhh..." Mikoto hanya bisa mencengkeram sprei dengan kuat selagi Naruto terus menggenjot vaginanya. Dia juga menggeleng kekanan dan kiri merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia bayangkan. Dan kembali, Mikoto merasa akan segera sampai dan menatap lelaki di atasnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya karna bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ouhh... ssshhh... ahhh... a-aku, AAAAAHHHHH..."

sekali lagi tubuhnya menegang saat gelombang kenikmatan menghantam dirinya. Matanya tertutup rapat dengan mulut terbuka. Wajahnya juga sedikit kendongak sambil mengcengkeram sprei semakin kuat. Dan Naruto melembutkan gerakannya lagi saat Mikoto kembali medapatkan orgasme.

Kali ini Naruto membiarkan Mikoto sedikit mengambil nafas. Dia mengamati wajah cantik Mikoto yang tampak mulai lelah karena permainanya. Dia membelai pipi Mikoto dengan senyum mengenakan tapi apa yang dia ucapkan membuat Mikoto tidak tenang.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau meminta. Jadi jangan berfikir ini akan segera berakhir karna permainan baru saja di mulai."

Mikoto meneguk ludahnya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Meski dia senang karna bisa mendapatkan orgame berkali kali tapi jika Naruto belum mau berhenti bagamana?.

"Aku mau posisi doggi style." Ujar Naruto tiba tiba. Tanpa melepas penis nya Naruto membalik tubuh Mikoto sehingga wanita itu menungging. Dengan posisi ini Naruto lebih bebas begerak.

PLAK!.

Satu tamparan Naruto berikan pada pantat Mikoto dan wanita itu mendesis merasakan sengatan di pantatnya. Tapi sakit itu segera hilang di gantikan sebuah kenikmatan saat Naruto kembali menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Ssshhh... ahhh...Naruto.. ini sangat nikmat ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..." ujarnya sambil mendesah. Gerakan Naruto masih cepat seperti tadi membuat Mikoto hampir tidak bisa menahan berat tubuh nya sendiri yang terus terhentak kasar. Ranjang yang mereka gunakan juga berdecit keras karna ulah Naruto.

Tapi meski Naruto bergerak dengan liar dan membuatnya mendapatkan orgasme dengan cepat. Mikoto juga merasakan bahwa penis Naruto mulai berdenyut setiap bergerak keluar masuk. Dia menolak kebelakang dengan senyum nakal meski tubuhnya terus terhentak.

"Kau hampir sampai kan sayang? Uhhh... Aku bisa merasakan penismu berdenyut di dalam vaginaku."

"Itu karna vaginamu sangat sempit Mikoto."

"Kalau begitu ayo keluar bersama, ahhh..."

"Hanya jikan kau bisa menahan klimaks mu sayang."

Ucapan Naruto seperti sebuah tantangan untuk Mikoto. Dia mencoba menahan klimaks nya yang kembali akan segera datang. Meski dengan susah payah tapi setidahnya Mikoto ingin keluar bersama Naruto agar dia tidak di anggap kalah. Dia merasakan penis Naruto semakin kuat berdenyut di sela gerakan keluar-masuk dalam vagina nya, tapi dirinya juga sudah hampir sampai. Jika karena tidak ingin kalah Mikoto sudah pasti akan melepaskan orgasmenya.

Tapi karna permainan Naruto yang menurut Mikoto sangat hebat, ahirnya wanita itu sampai lebih dulu.

"Ouhhh... sssshhhh... ini gila! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

wajah nya mendongan ke atas dengan tubuh menegang vaginanya juga semakin kuat menjepit penis Naruto.

"Ssshhh... aku sampai mikoto!, GUHHH..." beberapa detik kemudian Naruto menyusul. Dia membenamkan penisnya sangat dalam pada vagina Mikoto dan menyemburkan sperma panasnya dengan kuat.

Mikoto tersenyum puas saat merasakan cairan panas mengalir kedalam rahim nya. Rasanya sangat penuh sampai rahimnya tidak mampu menampung semua sperma Naruto.

Setelah orgasmenya mereda Naruto mencabut penisnya, dia juga melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Mikoto membuat wanita itu langsung ambruk.

"Kau terlihat sangat berantakan Mikoto."

"Dan karena siapa aku begini?"

"Hehe itu karena kau yang meminta. Lagipula kau terlihat senang meski kelelahan."

"Hihihi, tentu saja. Tadi adalah pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan Naruto Aku sangat puas."

"Tapi aku belum. Kau tidak berfikir aku sudah selesai kan?"

"Ehh! T-tapi kau kan sudah keluar barusan."

"Aku baru mengisi rahimu satu kali. Dan Aku pikir hari ini aku bisa untuk setidaknya mengisi rahimmu dengan spermaku sebanyak lima kali." Ujar nya enteng.

"A-apa?" Mikoto tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa dirinya jika Naruto melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Tadi saja dirinya sudah keluar tiga kali dan Naruto baru sekali, dan jika benar Naruto akan mengisi rahim nya sebanyak lima kali akan sebanyak apa dirinya mendapatkan orgasme?.

"Kyahh... tunggu aku mohon berhenti Naruto, aku tidak akan sanggup jika begini. Ahhhhh..."

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Mikoto, Naruto kembali memasukan penisnya, kali ini dengan posisi sponing dimana Naruto bisa memeluk dan meremas payudara Mikoto dari belakang.

"Tadi kau bilang untuk tidak berhenti meski kau memohon, jadi aku tidak akan berhenti." Jawabnya sambil terus menyodok vagina Mikoto.

Jika begini Mikoto yakin dirinya akan sangat kelelahan.

Tiga jam berlalu dimana selama itu Mikoto terus di gempur oleh Naruto. Dia berbaring telentang di atas ranjang yang berantakan dengan tubuh mengkilap penuh sperma. meski sangat lelah tapi ada senyum puas di wajah Mikoto. Wanita seksi itu terlihat tengah menghirup udara dengan rakus dimana dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah bahkan untuk sedikit bergerak saja rasanya tidak bisa, yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah menatap lelaki yang berlutut di antara pahanya sambil merasakan cairan panas yang untuk kesekian kalinya mengisi rahim nya.

Naruto mencabut penisnya setelah merasa orgasme nya mereda. Dia menatap wanita yang berbaring di bawahnya dengan senyum puas. Apalagi melihat betapa berantakanya Mikoto karena ulahnya itu membuat Naruto merasa senang. Dia membelai pipi Mikoto dan memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir wanita seksi di bawah nya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mandi Mikoto, kau terlihat sangat.. berantakan." Ujarnya dengan senyum nakal.

"Rasanya aku tidak sanggup berdiri, kakiku tidak mau berhenti gemetar."

"Bagamana jika aku membantumu?, aku bisa menggendong mu ke kamar mandi dan membantumu di sana." Naruto memang selalu memperlakukan semua koleksi nya dengan baik karna bagamanapun juga sebuah koleksi harus di rawat dengan baik agar selalu terlihat bagus kan?.

"Hihihi, itu bukan ide yang buruk." Meski lelah tapi Mikoto masih bisa cekikikan, mungkin itu karna dia senang dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya. Setidak nya Naruto masih mau memperhatikanya dan tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja saat lelaki itu puas.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh telanjang Mikoto dan membawanya menunu kamar mandi. Dia bisa mandi bersama dan mungkin sedikit memberi Mikoto permainan kecil di sana.

Pukul setengah tujuh malam Mikoto dan Naruto tampak rapi dengan pakaian mereka, Mikoto mengenakan pakaian berupa rok mini yang cukup ketat serta kaos hitam lengan pendek. Sementara naruto dia kembali mengenakan seragam nya karna tadi Naruto langsung kesini setelah pulang sekolah.

"Kau yakin ingin menginap di rumahku Mikoto? Bagamana jika Sasuke bangun dan mencarimu?."

"Tenang saja anak itu tidak akan bangun sampai besok jadi kau tidak perlu kawatir."

Saat mereka mandi bersama tiba-tiba Mikoto bilang ingin menginap di rumah Naruto selain karena dia belum mau berpisah dengan si pirang dia juga rindu dengan sahabat merahnya yang tidak lain adalah Kushina. Tidak perlu mencemaskan anak dan suaminya, Fugaku keluar kota untuk beberapa hari dan Sasuke, ah! Mikoto hanya perlu bilang kalau dia ada arisan jika anaknya itu menghubungi nya.

"Terserah lah, lagipula aku senang saja jika ranjangku di hangatkan oleh dua wanita seksi dan cantik, Hehe."

"Bocah nakal, kau masih belum puas setelah membuatku kelelahan seperti tadi hah!."

"Sebenarnya aku masih menyisakan tenaga untuk Kushina. Kau tau, dia terlalu menggoda untuk di biarkan begitu saja."

Mikoto tidak heran jika memang Naruto masih memiliki tenaga. Lelaki itu memang hebat di atas ranjang.

"Ya sudah tunggu apa lagi kita berangkat sekarang, aku yakin Kushina sudah menunggu."

Dan dengan itu mereka meninggalkan rumah dan Sasuke yang terlelap karna obat tidur yang di berikan Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam dan seorang wanita berambut merah tengah duduk di meja makan sendirian. Di hadapanya ada berbagai jenis makanan yang tampaknya siap di santap.

Kushina, dia duduk sendiri di meja makan sambil menunggu anak tiri sekaligus selingkuhanya, aura kesal menguar dari tubuhnya karna orang yang di tunggu belum juga datang.

"Anak itu! Jika dia tidak pulang dalam sepuluh menit, aku tidak akan memberinya jatah!." Ujarnya kesal. Tapi tiga menit berlalu dan Kushina mendengar suara Naruto mengucap salam. Dia bangkit dari duduk nya untuk menyambut Naruto tapi baru saja dia sampai di ruang tamu sebuah pelukan erat dia dapatkan dari seorang wanita.

"Kyaaa Kushina! Aku merindukanmu."

"Uhh..! Mikoto, sesak."

"Ahh!. maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang bertemu denganmu, hehe."

"Kita tidak bertemu hanya beberapa hari tapi kau bereaksi seperti orang yang tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun, Mikoto."

"Hehe.. itu karna kau adalah sahabat terbaikku Kushina."

"Sahabat baik macam apa yang yang menyembunyikan rahasia besar sepertimu."

Mikoto tertawa gugup mendengan ucapan Kushina yang di sertai nada kesal. Tidak perlu berfikir untuk tau apa maksut ucapan Kushina, apa lagi kalau bukan dirinya yang merahasiakan hubungan nya dengan Naruto.

"Ma-maaf.. tapi aku punya alasan untuk itu. Saat aku mulai memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto saat itu juga kau bertunangan dengan Minato. Aku tidak sanggup bercerita jika aku memiliki hubungan gelap dengan anak dari calon suamimu."

"Hemp! Alasan!." Ujar Kushina kesal. Tapi meski begitu dia sebenarnya memahami alasan Mikoto, lagipula sekarang dirinya juga memiliki hubungan gelap dengan Naruto jadi tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu ribut, sebaiknya kita makan saja aku yakin kalian sudah sangat lapar."

"Hah.. baiklah, kebetulan aku masak banyak ayo keruang makan." Ujar Kushina pada ahirnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana diatas meja sudah menunggu hidangan berbagai jenis yang siap di santap. Dan makan malam kali ini lebih ramai karna ada Mikoto, mereka juga saling bercanda di sela menikmati makan malam.

"Oh iya Kushina, malam ini aku mau menginap disini."

"Hem? Bagamana dengan anak dan suamimu?"

"Tenang saja Fugaku sedang keluar kota sementara Sasuke dia tidur pulas karna aku memberinya obat tidur hehe."

"Aku baru tau kau bisa setega itu. Memberi anakmu obat tidur sementara dirimu pergi dari rumah."

"Nafsu bisa membuat orang berani melakukan hal gila Kushina."

"Kalau begitu kau ini orang nya nafsuan dong?"

"Seperti kau tidak saja. Biar ku tebak, Naruto pasti tidak pernah apsen menyentuh mu setiap hari kan? Dan kau pasti menikmatinya. Sudah berapa liter sperma yang Naruto semprotkan kedalam rahimmu hem?."

Kushina merona mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Yah temannya benar setiap kali Naruto menyentuhnya dia akan selalu menikmati nya, rasanya sungguh hebat sampai membuat Kushina ketagihan.

"Ja-jangan salah, Naruto yang selalu memaksaku."ujarnya bohong. Dan Naruto yang dari tadi diam hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kobohongan Kushina.

"Hoh benarkan? Aku punya loh vidio saat kau benar-benar agresif sampai merobek baju Naruto." Ujar Mikoto sambil menaik turunkan alis nya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu?!."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, dia yang memberikanya padaku. Tidak hanya padaku tapi kepada seluruh koleksi nya."

"KENAPA KAU MENYEBARKANNYA HAH!."

Kushina berteriak pada Naruto yang dari tadi diam, dan lelaki itu sempat berjengit karena kaget.

"Hey! Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak ada rahasia di antara semua koleksiku. Lagipula kau juga punya semua vidio dari para koleksiku yang lain kan? Jadi biar adil aku memberi mereka semua vidiomu."

"Hum.. tapi setidak nya kau bilang dulu padaku." Ujarnya cemberut.

"Iya maaf." Ujarnya sambil memeluk Kushina yang duduk di samping nya.

Mikoto tersenyum melihal Naruto dan Kushina yang tampak mesra. Meskipun galak tapi sahabat merahnya itu mudah di jinakan kalau lagi cemberut. Cukup perlakukan Kushina dengan lembut dan wanita itu akan luluh.

"Kalian romantis sekali seperti pasangan kekasih saja, aku jadi iri." Ujar nya dari seberang meja.

"Kalau kau mau kau juga bisa bergabung Mikoto." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya aku akan bergabung, tapi nanti saat di atas ranjang, hehe."

Naruto dan Kushina tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Sudah pasti malam ini mereka akan bermain bersama itu karna Naruto tidak pernah melewatkan malam tanpa menyentuh salah satu koleksi nya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ke kamarku sekarang dan aku akan memanjakan kalian berdua, hem?."

"Ide bagus ayo kita ke atas." Jawab Kushina. Dia terlihat tidak sabar untuk merasakan surga dunia yang penuh dosa.

TBC.

Ffn udah kayak kuburan, sepi!. Apa author lain udah pada berhenti nulis?.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: typo dll.

Lemon NTR. Anak kecil di larang baca.

Pagi ini Mikoto terbangun karena merasakan guncangan, dia pikir itu gempa bumi tapi saat kesadaran dan pandanganya jelas dia baru sajar jika guncangan itu hanya terjadi di atas ranjang. Pelaku yang membuat ranjang terguncang itu tidak lain adalah Naruto dan Kushina yang tengah melakukan morning sex. Dengan posisi di bawah, Kushina merangkul leher Naruto dan menarik nya ke bawah untuk saling berciuman. Lutut nya di tekuk dengan paha terbuka lebar membuat Naruto lebih bebas menyodok vaginanya.

"Lebih cepat lagi sayang, tolong lebih dalam, ahhhh..."

Mikoto tersenyum mendengar permintaan Kushina, wanita yang tengan di tindih Naruto itu tampak menginginkan lebih. Mikoto tidak tau kapan kereka memulai tapi melihat keringat di pelipis dan dahi Kushina, Mikoto pikir mereka sudah cukup lama.

"Uhhh... ssshhh... ohhhh... Naru, aku hampir sampai, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...ohhh..."

"Aku juga Kushina, kita keluar bersama, uhhh!..."

Saking asiknya, mereka berdua sampai tidak sadar jika Mikoto sudah membuka mata dan sedang menonton mereka, tapi meski tau Mikoto sudah bangun pun mereka juga pasti tidak akan berhenti.

"Uhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku sampai Naru, aku keluar! KYAAAAAHHHHHH..."

"aku juga sampai Kushina, GUUHHHHH!..."

Kushina memeluk Naruto dengan erat saat tubuh nya menegang karna orgasme. Dan Naruto sendiri dia membenamkam penisnya lalu menyemburkan sperma panasnya pada rahim Kushina.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. aku lelah sekali." Ujar Kushina setelah orgasme nya mereda. Dia masih memeluk Naruto seakan tidak membiarkan lelaki itu pergi.

"Hem? Tidak biasanya kau kelelahan seperti ini Kushina? Biasanya kau bisa sampai tiga ronde."

"Aku tidak tau, aku hanya merasa setaminaku cepat habis belakangan ini."

"Kalau Kushina lelah kau bisa melakukanya denganku Naruto, tidak adil jika hanya Kushina yang dapat jatah pagi."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke samping dimana Mikoto tengah menatap mereka dengan posisi menyamping. Tubuhnya masih bergelung dalam selimut menutupi tubuh yang sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Tentu, bersiaplah Mikoto giliranmu sudah tiba." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum menggoda. Dia mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Kushina menimbulkan lenguhan dari wanita merah itu, lalu dia menyibak selimut yang menutupi Mikoto dan melihat tubuh seksi yang tidak mengenakan papun.

"Dingin." Ujar Mikoto saat Naruto menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh nya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menghangatkanmu Mikoto." Ujar nya sambil menuntun Mikoto untuk telentang. Tangan nya langsung meraba vagina Mikoto menimbulkan lenguhan nikmat dari wanita itu. Tapi saat Naruto ingin melakukan lebih dia di buat heran dengan Kushina yang tiba tiba turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi sambil menutup mulut nya. Tidak lama kemudian Mikoto dan Naruto mendengar Kushina muntah-muntah di dalam kamar mandi.

Karena kawatir, Mikoto dan Naruto menyusul Kushina dan mereka melihat wanita itu sedang membungkuk sambil mengeluarkan isi perut nya.

"Kau tidak apa Kushina?"tanya Mikoto yang baru sampai. Dia kawatir melihat Kushina.

"Uhh... perutku mual Mikoto, sepertinya aku masuk angin." Dirasa mualnya mulai reda, Kushina berkumur dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau yakin kalau kau masuk angin Kushina? Maksutku tadi aku dengar bahwa belakangan ini kau cepat lelah lalu tiba-tiba perutmu mual. Apa mungkin kau.. hamil?."

"Eh! Ha-hamil?."

"Yang kau rasakan itu tanda wanita hamil. Sebaiknya kita periksa dulu saja."

Tiba tiba saja Kushina memegang perut nya, lalu tatapanya tertuju pada Naruto yang dari tadi diam. Dia ingat jika tamu bulanan nya terlambat datang dan jika benar dia hamil Kushina yakin jika ini adalah anak Naruto. Itu karena setiap kali mereka bercinta Naruto selalu bisa mengisi rahimnya dengan seperma sampai terasa penuh. Lagipula sudah lama dia tidak berhubungan dengan Minato bahkan saat suaminya di rumah pun dia jarang di sentuh karna suaminya sering kelelahan sehabis bekerja.

Melihat Kushina yang menatap nya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan Naruto mendekat dan memeluk nya. Entah apa yang Kushina rasakan saat ini senang, sedih, bingun dan perasaan yang lain bercampur jadi satu.

"Sebaik nya kau pakai baju dulu." Ujar nya sambil melepas pelukan Kushina. Wanita itu mengangguk dan mengambil semua pakaian nya. Begitupun dengan Mikoto dan Naruto mereka mengambil pakain dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Hey mereka harus membersihkan diri dulu kan?.

Duduk di ruang tamu dengan tangan memegang tespek, Kushina mengatakan pada Naruto dan Mikoto bahwa dia benar-benar hamil. Itu terbukti dengan dua garis yang ada pada tespek di tangan nya. Dan setelah mengatakan bahwa dirinya hamil sebuah pelukan erat Kushina dapatkan dari Naruto. Lelaki itu memeluk Kushina cukup kuat sampai si wanita merasa sesak, beruntung ada Mikoto yang mau menolong dengan menjitak kepala Naruto hingga lelaki itu melepaskan pelukanya pada Kushina.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Kushina sedang hamil jadi kau tidak boleh memeluk nya dengan erat begitu."

"Eh! Benarkah? Hehe maaf aku hanya terlalu senang."

"Kenapa kau senang? Dia kan bukan istrimu ingat dia itu ibu tirimu."

"Tapi dia mengandung anakku jadi aku senang."

"Dari mana kau yakin jika itu anakmu? Bisa saja kan itu anak Minato."

"Insting seorang calon ayah, aku yakin jika Kushina berfikir sama denganku benarkan?"

Untuk menjawab ucapan Naruto Kushina mengangguk. wajah nya tersenyum manis mengetahui bahwa ayah dari anak yang dia kandung terlihat bahagia bahkan saking senang nya Naruto sampai memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat.

"Sebaiknya aku memberi tau Minato, aku yakin dia akan berfikir jika anak yang ku kandung adalah anak nya."

"Kau benar sebaiknya kau telfon sekarang Kushina, dia pasti senang mengetahui kau hamil. Yah meski anak yang kau kandung bukan anak Minato."

Kushina berdiri dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil handphone. Dan setelah Kushina pergi Mikoto langsung menatap Naruto dengan senyum nakal.

"Hey! Aku belum mendapat jatah pagiku. Jadi ayo lakukan sekarang." Ujarnya sambil melepas kancing kemeja yang dia pinjam dari Kushina.

"Hehe baiklah, em.. bagamana jika aku juga membuatmu hamil seperti Kushina, hem?"

"Jangan gila bodoh! suamiku akan langsung kembunuhku jika aku melahirkan seorang anak berambut pirang. Posisiku berbeda dengan Kushina dimana suaminya mirip denganmu."

"Hehe aku mengerti aku hanya bercanda saja."

"Dasar! Tapi tenang saja kau masih boleh mengisi rahimku dengan seperma panasmu itu. Aku masih punya cukup banyak obat pencegah kehamilan."

"Akan ku lakukan."

"Uhhh... lebih dalam Naruto tusuk lebih dalam lagih... ahhhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

"Kau mendapatkanya Mikoto."

Dengan semangat Naruto menggenjot wanita di bawah nya. Mikoto berbaring di atas sofa dan Naruto berlutut di tengah paha Mikoto yang terbuka lebar, naruto terus memberi tusukan keras dan dalam pada wanita seksi yang tengah mengangkang untuk nya.

"Ouuhhh... nikmat ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... "

Mendesah dan terus mendesah yang bisa Mikoto lakukan, dia hanya pasrah menerima genjotan dari lelaki di atasnya yang begitu hebat memanjakan tubuh nya. "Uhhh... aku hampir sampai Naruto. Tolong lebih cepat lagih... ahhhh..."

Naruto melakukan apa yang di katakan Mikoto dia bergerak semakin cepat sambil kedua tangannya meremas payudara Mikoto.

"Ssshhh... ohhhh... a-aku sampai Naruto, aku keluar!, AAAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

dan desahan panjang menjadi tanda bahwa Mikoto telah kencapai klimaks. Tapi jangan berfikir ini sudah selesai karena kereka memiliki sangat banyak waktu untuk menyelami kenikmatan bersama.

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya saat Mikoto sudah sampai, dia memberi waktu pada Mikoto untuk mengatur nafas, tapi saat mereka beristirahat sejenak tiba tiba saja handphone Mikoto yang di letakan di atas meja berbunyi. Naruto mengambinya dari atas meja dan melihat siapa yang menghubungi Mikoto dan ternyata itu adalah sasuke.

"Anakmu menelfon." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan handphone pada Mikoto.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kaa-san dimana?"

"Ah maaf kaa-san sedang arisan dengan teman-teman kaa-san." Seperti rencana Mikoto, dia akan bilang pada Sasuke jika dirinya sedang arisan jika anaknya itu menghubungi nya.

"Hn! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku kawatir saat tidak melihat kaa-san di rumah."

"Maaf tadi tidur mu nye-uhh..." buru-buru Mikoto membekap mulutnya saat tiba-tiba Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya. Perlu kalian tau Naruto belum melepas penyatuannya pada Mikoto. Mikoto menatap Naruto seakan memohon untuk berhenti. Tapi lelaki di atasnya ini malah menyeringai dan terus menggenjot tubuh nya.

"Halo kaa-san?."

"Ah! Maaf tadi kaa-san hampir tersedak kue." Lagi Mikoto langsung membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan, sementara Naruto masih setia dengan seringai nya.

"Makanya kalo makan hati-hati kaa-san. Oh iya jam berapa kaa-san pulang?"

"Mu-mungkin sore, su-sudah ya kaa-san tidak enak dengan teman-teman kaa-san jadi akan ku tutup telfo-" Mikoto langsung membekap mulut nya lebih kuat saat merasakan gerakan Naruto semakin liar. Ini sama seperti kemarin dimana dirinya di buat klimaks hanya dengan waktu kurang dari dua menit. Dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian Mikoto merasakan vaginanya kembali berdenyut, dia hampir sampai dengan Sasuke yang masih menelfon nya.

"Halo kaa-san?"

"I-iya maaf, ka-kaa-san tutup telfon nya sekarang gak enak sama teman-teman kaa-san."

PIP!.

"Ahhh... astaga aku sampai Naruto a-aku keluar! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..."

Tepat setelah Mikoto menutup telfon, dia mencapai klimaks yang sangat kuat. Dada nya membusung dengan wajah mendongak di sertai mulut terbuka dan itu menjadi pemandangan indah untuk Naruto. Dia menyeringai puas karna membuat wanita di bawah nya mendapatkan orgasme yang begitu kuat. Sebagai laki-laki dia merasa bangga atas apa yang dia bisa perbuat pada wanita di bawah nya ini.

Naruto mencaput penis nya dan menuntun Mikoto untuk menungging. Dia inging gaya doggi style dimana dia bisa lebih bebas bergerak. Setelah Mikoto siap dalam posisi Naruto kembali mengarahkan penis nya dan dengan sekali dorongan penis panjang dan besar itu masuk kedalam vagina Mikoto.

"Ouhhhh..."

Sebuah lenguhan nikmat lolos dari bibir Mikoto saat sekali lagi penis Naruto memasuki dirinya. Meski sudah berkali-kali penis itu memasuki dirinya, Mikoto selalu merasa penuh dengan penis milik lelaki di belakang nya ini.

"Ohhh... nikmat sekali, ahhh..." ujarnya dengan senyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian.

Pagi yang indah di kediaman Namikaze dimana seorang lelaki berambut pirang tengah menggendong bayi yang baru berumur tiga bulan. Dia adalah Minato yang dengan bahagia menciumi bayi di gendongannya. Sang istri yang melihat itu tersenyum di samping sang suami.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang, ini kau gendong Naruko." Ujar Minato pada istrinya.

Kushina menerima sang anak yang di serahkan suaminya dan mendekapnya dalam kehangatan, Meski berpindah gendongan bayi itu tetap tertidur.

"Kali ini berapa lama?."

"Hehe, maaf mungkin satu bulan. Kau tidak marah kan?." Saat ini Minato bersiap untuk pergi lagi keluar kota.

"Hah.. kau sering keluar kota, jadi aku tidak terkejut lagi."

"Mau bagamana lagi, perusahaan cabang di sana membutuhkanku."

"Iya, iya. Sana berangkat, nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat."

"Haik!. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto?." Tanya Minato saat tidak melihat anak lelaki nya.

"Sepertinya masih tidur, ini kan hari minggu jadi biarkan saja dia tidur sampai puas."

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat sekarang. Jaga diri baik-baik, terutama bayi kita ini." Ujar nya pada sang istri.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Kushina dengan senyum manis.

setelah menciuman pipi sang istri Minato berangkat. Dia senang karena pernikahannya yang kedua telah melahirkan seorang anak. Yah meski dia harus sering pergi keluar kota sih, tapi Minato tetap merasa bahagia. Sayang nya dia tidak tau jika anak yang di lahirkan istri nya bukanlah darah daging nya, melainkan hasil dari perselingkuhan Kushina dengan Naruto. Dan sekarang dia harus pergi lagi selama sebulan dengan kata lain dia seperti memberi waktu pada Kushina dan Naruto untuk kembali bermesraan.

"Dia sudah pergi?." Ujar suara di belakang Kushina.

Kushina berbalik dan melihat Naruto berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Iya, Minato baru saja berangkat."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bawa Naruko ke kamar dan kita bisa bermain, hem~." Ujar nya dengan senyum nakal

"Dasar! Kau tidak puas dengan yang tadi malam ha!."

"Hey!, aku tidak akan pernah puas menyentuh mu kushina."

"Hihihi, aku juga. Baiklah, tunggu aku di kamarmu, aku akan membawa Naruko ke kamarku dulu."

Dan Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Kushina. Dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan kamera yang sering di gunakan untuk merekam permainanya bersama Kushina.

" Ssshhh... ahhh... lebih cepat sayang, uhhh... tolong lebih kuat lagihh.. ohhh..."

Saat ini Kushina tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan tubuh polos, di atas nya ada Naruto yang sibuk memompa pinggul nya sambil meremas payudaranya.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu Kushina." Seperti apa yang di minta Kushina, Naruto lebih cepat lagi menggerakan pinggul nya. Dia juga tersenyum senang saat melihat Asi Kushina, menyembur saat dia meremas payudaranya. Bahkan tubuh Kushina harus basah oleh Asi nya sendiri kerena Naruto terus meremasnya.

Tubuh polos Kushina terus terhentak setiap kali Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya. Desahan erotis juga terus terdengar dari mulut Kushina. Wanita itu begitu menikmati setiap kali penis Naruto menggesek bagian dalam vagina nya yang begitu sensitif.

"Ahhh!... ahhh!... ahhh!... ohhh... sampai, aku hampir sampai Naruto, ssshhh... aku tidak bisa menahanya lagih.. ahhh!..."

"Aku juga hampir sampai Kushina, kita keluar bersama."

Gerakan Naruto semakin brutal saat dia hampir sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, dan itu membuat Kushina semakin tidak bisa menahan lebih lama gelombang orgasme yang hampir sampai.

"Ohhh... ini dia sayang, aku keluar, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..."

desahan panjang itu menjadi tanda bahwa sekali lagi Kushina mencapai klimaks. Dada nya membusung di sertai ekspresi nikmat.

"Uhhh!... Aku juga Kushina, GUUHHHHHHH..."

Benerapa detik kemudian Naruto menyusul, dia memasukan penisnya sedalam yang dia bisa lalu menyemburkan sperma panasnya pada vagina Kushina.

"Uhhh... aku bisa merasakan spermamu mengalir kedalam rahimku, rasanya begitu panas Naruto." Ujar Kushina dengan senyum nakal.

"Kalau mau aku bisa memberikan nya lagi."

"Tentu, kenapa tidak." Jawab Kushina menggoda.

Baru saja Naruto ingin menggerakan pinggul nya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dari sana masuk Tsunade, Mikoto, Mei, Kurenai, Hinata, Ino, dan Kaguya. Ketujuh wanita itu tersenyum melihat di atas ranjang ada Kushina yang sedang di tindih Naruto.

"Kalian datang?."

"Tentu saja Naruto, sulit untuk menolak undanganmu." Jawab Tsunade.

Terpaksa Naruto bangkit dari tubuh Kushina sekaligus mencabut penis nya. meski Kushina protes, tapi naruto harus adil.

"Kau akan mendapat giliran lagi nanti Kushina, jadi tunggu saja."

"Hah.. baiklah."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto di dorong oleh Tsunade hingga dia berbaring di atas ranjang. Lalu dia melihat wanita dengan payudara paling besar itu merangkak kearahnya dengan senyum nakal.

"Nah.. sekarang giliranku Naruto. Aku sungguh tidak sabar merasakan penisnu masuk kedalam vaginaku."

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Tsunade melepas semua pakaiannya, lalu dia naik ke atas tubuh Naruto dan duduk di atas penis nya. Untuk pemanasan, Tsunade menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur sehingga penis Naruto menggesek vagina nya. Tapi itu tidak lama karena Tsunade mulai mengangkat pantat nyalalubmengarahkan penis Naruto pada vagina nya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat Tsunade tengah mencoba memasukan penis nya. Tampak nya wanita di atasnya ini sudah sangat terangsang karene langsung ke menu utama. Tapi biarlah, dengan begitu mereka akan mempersingkat wantu karena ada banyak wanita yang harus Naruto puaskan.

"Uhhh!... penismu mulai masuk." Ujar Tsunade saat dengan pelan mulai menurunkan pinggul nya. Vagina nya terasa semakin penuh saat penis Naruto masuk semakin dalam.

"Ahhh... nikmat sekali." Ujar nya lagi saat seluruh penis Naruto terbenam kedalam vagina nya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan senyum nakal sambil memulai menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Bagamana Naruto, nikmat?." Ujat Tsunade dengan pinggul bergoyang.

"Yah... sangat nikmat, rasanya hangat di dalam vaginamu, Tsunade."

"Akan ku berikan yang lebih nikmat."

Tsunade bergerak semakin cepat di atas Naruto. Tubuh nya condong ke belakang dengan kedua tangan sebagai penopang, dan itu membuat Tsunade terlihat semakin seksi, apalagi payudara besar nya terus begoyang karena gerakan pada pinggul nya.

"Ouhhh... ini sangat nikmat. Ahhh..."

Para wanita yang lain tersenyum nakal melihat Tsunade bergoyang di atas Naruto. Melihat nya saja sudah membuat mereka terangsang. Tapi mereka harus menunggu giliran, lagipula mereka yakin stamina Naruto cukup untuk memuaskan mereka semua.

TAMAT.

meski di paksakan tapi inilah ahir nya. Gw punya ide baru buat lemon NTR. Tapi ini lebih extrim. Dan soal fic hidupku, udah mau selesai chap lima nya. Tunggu aja buat yang masih menantikan. Tapi berhubung gw mulai sibuk jadi gak tau kapan bisa up lagi.


End file.
